Freaky Faberry 2 point 0
by D-Wadegurl
Summary: Kitty Wilde will do anything to destroy Marley Rose. Marley just wants to be friends with the small cheerleader. A single rose will change both of their lives forever! But is this a good change or a bad one?
1. Keep Your Enemy Closer

**I can't believe I actually have the nerve to even post a Glee fic. I feel like I'm going to be disowned for being a hypocrite, haha. I used to bash it so badly a year or so ago. I watch an episode every once in awhile. I didn't see what the hype was all about, but it's a genuinely great show. Has pretty good character development for the most part, amazing singers, actually some hot guys now, decent choreography, and the best part; Faberry 2.0!:)  
Obviously there are significant differences between Karley and Faberry. Marley is from a poor background, doesn't fit in mostly because her mom is the lunch lady and she is overweight, which is a ridiculous reason to pick on anyone. Oh, and Marley is nicer than Rachel, in my opinion. Kitty does have similarities to Quinn, but she may be even more vile with the whole getting Marely to upchuck. She can be nice, she just chooses not to since she has an image to sustain. I don't usually watch Glee regularly, so I am wondering what's her whole deal and if I'll be able to capture their personalities and tendencies.**

**This story is based on the movie Freaky Friday, so if you've seen it, you'll have an idea of what's going to happen. But I promise it won't be that predictable because that would be suckish and boring!**

**PLEASE TELL ME IF I'M COMPLETELY WASTING MY TIME BY WRITING THIS, PRETTY PLEASE?**

* * *

KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0

Marley's P.o.v -  
_You know how you're supposed to dislike people who torture you? Well, I can't bring myself to hate or even despise her. Don't ask me why, I can't comprehend why either. I just think I'm the kind of person to almost always give someone a second chance, whether or not they deserve it. The catch is, I've tried to get along with this individual and all they do is ridicule my mom and I. I've done absolutely nothing to this person that I know of, and yet they want to make me suffer every time they can. Yes, I'm talking about Kitty Wilde. Pretty, popular, head Cheerio, Kitty Wilde._

_She's done just about every imaginable verbal and physical punishment I can come up with. I'm sure sooner rather than later she'll get me psychologically too. I'll list a few. She has tripped me intentionally, called me various (rude and creative) names, degrades me constantly, told the whole school that the lunch lady is my mom, (which didn't bother me because she's my mom and I'll never let other people tear her down) and don't forget about the weekly slushie facial. Even after all this, I still feel as if there's some part of Kitty that has a sense of regret or guilt every time she mocks me. But maybe that's just my wishful thinking. I would gladly forgive her and figure out why she seems so contempt towards me. You see, I look for the best in people, even when no one else does. Why dwell in the past when you can look forward to the future? I know you're thinking, that's sentimental, but I try not to harbor any ill will towards anyone, (including Kitty). If I could just get Kitty to open up to me. . . I think we may be able to achieve a much needed breakthrough. That's a big fat ginormous if! This is an if bigger than Jake's womanizing egotistical mind._

_Everybody at school probably assumes I'll trust anybody who talks to me or is remotely nice to me. It's not true. I am compatible with nearly everyone who is civil towards me, but it doesn't mean we're best friends. It also doesn't mean you've gained my trust. If Kitty could just trust me, because it looks like she has her walls up too, then maybe by the grace of the aca-gods, ( I really need to stop reciting lines from Pitch Perfect in my everyday life) we might be able to be friends? At least I hope so..._

KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0

_It's the start of a new semester Marley. Maybe if I have the courage to just talk to Kitty she won't bite my head off? Sigh, it's worth a try, right? Oh well, I'm going to be brave and go for it._

_Wait isn't that Kitty? Isn't she going to go into McKinley? Oh my gosh, she's crying? Why is she crying? I've never seen her show any other emotion than an I'm in charge attitude. I honestly didn't know if she was capable of crying. Okay, so maybe I did, but I didn't expect to see her shedding tears on the first day of school after our return from a chilly winter break._

I try to appear casual, so I do not scare her. "Um, Kitty, are you okay? Is there anything I can do for you?" I question innocently.

Her head whips around so fast that I thought she was going to rip me a new one right then and there. I was surprised to hear what she really said. "Did Honey Boo Boo come over here to cut me down too? That's fine, I deserve it. Go ahead, tell me I'm a horrible person and that I'll never be anything in life," Kitty weakly stated.

_Is that what she thinks of herself? She's popular and head cheerleader and girls want to be her, while guys want to be with her. I'm confused...  
_  
"You're not a horrible person and even though we don't know one another that well, I know you'll be something in life. Trust me."

Kitty laughs; a pained laugh. "Trust you? I don't even trust myself anymore. You're too nice Marley. You're comforting me even though I've never said or done one nice thing for you. Why? Don't you hate me?" Kitty asked honestly.

_I don't hate you Kitty. I just want to get to know the real you. _"I try to be nice and I'm also into helping out others. I don't like to see anyone crying, unless its tears of joy. And I know for a fact that these tears aren't happy ones." I carefully and gently wipe away some of the moisture on her cheek. I'm shocked she lets me do this, but then I discover something terrible.

"Kitty!" I yell startlingly loud at the shorter blond.

"W-what?" She stutters out. _Did Kitty Wilde stutter? Wake me up; I must be in a nightmare within a dream.  
_  
"Your cheek is bruised, really badly, I might add! Who did that to you?"

She subconsciously glances down at the floor before answering. _She's not going to tell me the truth._

"I fell."

_Who would possibly be bullying Kitty Wilde of all people? I'm absolutely baffled. I thought she'd sick her gang of Cheerios on them. Maybe they're not really her friends even if they say they are. She doesn't want anyone to see her like this. That's why she covered up the nasty bruise with a ton of makeup.  
_  
"We both know that's not true Kitty. What really happened? I'm not going to tell anyone. I know how to keep a secret," I say, tying to assure her.

"I'm not lying! I know you're not going to tell anybody because if you did, I'd have to end what little social life you have left," she said in her classic HBIC tone. _The funny thing is that she's the furthest thing away from threatening. _I see a scared girl who won't let down her guard at any cost.

I smile halfheartedly. "Kitty." I give her a look that says, _"I can see right through your lie."_ _I think I successfully intimidated someone for the first time in my life and it just so happens to be Kitty Wilde. Wow.  
_  
I see her hesitate. "I can't tell you. I really can't. This." She points to her bruise. "It's nothing serious."

"It'll stay confidential. You can tell me anything." _When I make a promise, I keep it. If there's one thing I'm good at, its comforting people and keeping secrets private. I don't want to freak out anymore on her, because she might lash out, and that's the last thing I want.  
_  
She then gave me a genuine smile._ I_ _don't think she's ever smiled at me until now. It's a really good feeling for some reason._

"Okay, but you have to promise this will stay between you and me, and you and me only? Got it?" She challenges as if this were a cheerio competition.

_I'm just happy we're bonding all of a sudden!_" I promise Kitty." I was too happy to even care if she was attempting to be mean again.

"Good. Pinky promise?" She sticks out her pinky, waiting for me. _I'm sorry; I shouldn't be saying this, but pinky promise? Aww, that's so cute._ _If she could hear my thoughts, she would literally strangle me. Yay for the brain not speaking for itself! _

I interlace my pinky with hers and can't help but notice how small and cute her fingers are. _I'm really getting off track. I think we may shockingly be able to become friends! Maybe things work out a certain way for a reason. _

"Marley, how about Breadstix around seven thirty tomorrow?"

"I think it sounds great!"

"Super. See you later then." She smirks and struts off. _At least she's not crying anymore!  
_  
"Bye Kitty," I wave excitedly and think this just may be the breakthrough I was talking about. _SHE NEVER TOLD ME HOW SHE GOT THE BRUISE. I GOT SO SIDETRACKED__. I'm sure she'll tell me at Breadstix!_

KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0

Kitty P.o.v -  
_Oh naive and gullible Marley. She probably thinks we're friends now, but we're not. She can think we're friends all she wants, but I know deep down we'll never be real friends. I can't be friends with someone so low on the social pyramid. Mentioning pyramids; Marley's mom should really get a food pyramid so she can learn which food groups will make her lose weight. Oops that wasn't very nice, was it? Marley is too nice. Sometimes I wish I could be as nice as she was...did I just say I wanted to be like Marley? What the hell?! I don't want anything to do with her unless it involves a slushie or an argument. I have to keep up this act that we will become friends. Once I get her to trust me, I'll crush her. When she saw me today, that wasn't fake. I was crying and I did get hit by someone, but it's not a big deal, like I said. I should've listened and I didn't, so I could have prevented it from the beginning. I have to keep my grades up, be a good Christian, stay head Cheerio, and get back at Marley for whatever she's done to me, even though I can't think of anything. Like head Cheerios before me said, "keep your friends close; keep your enemies closer!"_

KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0

* * *

**That's it for chapter 1! Please give me some feedback, it'd be greatly appreciated. I'm not kidding, I love getting reviews on how I can improve. Again, thanks for taking the time to read my fic!:)**


	2. Save the Cheerleader, Save McKinley

**I'm happy to know some people are actually enjoying my take on Kitty and Marley. Shout out to anony and hockeydegrassi for your kind reviews!:) Hopefully I'll get some more feedback this chapter and improve as I continue on.**

**I'm super stoked to write a Karley fic because they're Faberry 2.0 with some obvious differences and there is a shortage of stories involving them together. I kind of wanted to just write a one shot, but I can never just put up a single chapter and leave it. I'm weird like that, haha. I guess that means I usually like to write and read longer stories. They're just awesome, like all you reviewers! Okay, well here's part two.**

KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0

* * *

_**(The next morning - Tuesday, January 15, 2013.)**_

I woke up to the buzzing of my ridiculously annoying alarm clock. At first I didn't want to get up, but then I remembered what today was, or more acutely what tonight was going to be. _Tonight's the night where I act as if I'm truly and honestly befriending her._

_Breadstix at seven thirty with Marley Rose. I never thought I'd see the day. At least she's pretty cute. Did I really say that? What is wrong with me? Nope, I'm going to stop this nonsense; time to destroy her once and for all._

_Maybe I should become an actress when I grow up. I'm way too good at pretending._

"Kitty! I hope you're getting ready for school," my mother hollers, expecting me to be beautifying myself already. _It's only six in the morning...but I'm used to this every day routine. I'm obviously up. How could I not be? The damn clock they bought me is just about the most irritating sound anybody will ever hear in their sorry life. _"I know how you tend to sleep in Kitty. You should always want to be presentable for public display."

_What am I to her; a prize trophy? Sometimes I think she wants to use me as a way to feel better about her failures. _

"Don't worry. I'm up and I'm changing into my Cheerios uniform," I reply, bored and quite frankly, uninterested too.

"I hope that's not boredom and sarcasm I hear in your voice. You know how I don't like that. You should be grateful that I drive you to school every day. Most kids have to walk or take the bus, but I don't want anything to stain your cheerios outfit because coach Sylvester would kill you."

"I'm glad to know you drive me to school for such a kickass reason. I'm happy to know you don't take me because you actually care about me."

_She's probably ticked now. That was definitely a large dose of sarcasm. I guess I just can't help myself, even at home.  
_  
"KITTY! GET DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW," my mother scolds, screaming at the top of her lungs. _There's no purpose of yelling and screaming. It doesn't accomplish anything. Everyone thinks being the most emphatic or loudest makes you the dominant person. I've gotten pretty loud in the near past, but I don't always resort to shouting. My mom does and boy, does it get tiresome. I'm not a one-trick pony, so I like to mix it up.  
_  
"Coming mother," I obediently answer.

I briskly shuffle down the stairs and meet my mom at the bottom of the staircase.

She grabs onto my arm with a tight grip, causing a whimper to escape from me. "Ow, mother. Could you loosen your monster grip? You're hurting me!"

Her piercing gaze meets my eyes and I know she is going to give me a piece of her mind. "How dare you have this attitude with me, Kitty. We spoke about back talking to people you're supposed to respect." She points a finger at me for emphasis. _She thinks I respect her? All she does is criticize me and tell me to do better. There's never a _"_good job_" _or _"_I'm proud of you._" "You're lucky I'm going to drive you to school! Do you want to walk? Then keep this up Kitty. And don't curse anymore; it's not becoming for a lady," she snaps hastily at me. _At least she's done death gripping my arm._

I better say sorry. I don't feel like walking to school today.

"I'm sorry mother. I don't wish to walk and I'll quit with the sarcasm."

"Go get ready. I'm leaving in fifteen whether you're ready or not."

Kitty's P.o.v -  
_I can't wait until I get my driver's license so I don't have to depend on my parents. I feel as if I'm a burden and that the weight of the world is on Kitty Wilde's shoulders every single day. . . Every girl believes I have it all: friends, money, popularity, clothes, and amazing parents. I do have most of those, but I don't know if my parents love me (I think my dad does) and I don't recall ever having a real friend... _

KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0

"Kitty, honey, I hope you're listening to your mother. She has your best interests at heart."

_Best interest my ass! All she cares about is if I'm head Cheerio, get straight A's, and who I'm going to potentially date.  
_  
"Of course I'm listening to her father," I tried to say without my cunning sarcasm. _I know how much they hate when I give them "attitude." I'm seriously not trying to be rude; it's how I am with anyone and everyone.  
_  
"Good, I'll see you later sweetie," my father states. _He never stands up to mother, even if he doesn't agree with her. I thought the man of the house is supposed to be in charge; he just let's her walk all over him. _"Come give your pops a kiss."

I rush down as quickly as I can and plant a kiss on his cheek.

"Thanks princess. How about tomorrow morning we go out and get breakfast before school?" _At least my dad likes to spend time with me and doesn't really care about trivial matters.  
_  
"That sounds great." I wave to my dad as he leaves.

"I'll be back late tonight. I promise we'll spend time together tomorrow."

"Katherine, now you have five minutes," my mother imposed. _I swear she's the most impatient human being I've ever had the pleasure of knowing. _

"Okay, I'm getting ready. Calm down already." _I probably shouldn't have said that last part.  
_  
She looked pissed...again. "What did you say?!" She demands with a mean, mean glare. I decide to play the innocent card.

"It's nothing important. Just that I'm going to go get ready for school."

"That's what I thought." _She really believes she's the boss of me, doesn't she? One day soon, I'll tell her off and I won't care what the consequences are. Maybe not today, but someday in the near future..._

KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0

_Five minutes later I'm putting the finishing touches of my makeup on; got to cover up this huge freakin' bruise. I'd rather not make a scene at school if I don't have too. I do enjoy being the center of attention, but not for this kind of reason.  
_  
"Kitty, I'm leaving now. Are you coming or not?" My mother impatiently registers, tapping her foot and wearing her daily scowl.

"Yes, I'm ready. Let's go." We take off and it is silent the whole entire ride. _Thankfully the school isn't too far away from our house._

I nonchalantly wave to my mom. "Bye," I say, just wanting to get as far away from her as possible. "We are going to have a family meeting later and you are going to learn what respect is!" She then drives off, tires screeching and all.

_She hates me for sure. _

"Kitty? Are you alright? That didn't look too good." _Marley happens to witness mine and mommy dearest little squabble. _She starts to walk closer to me and I flinch away.

"I'm fine. Why don't you mind your own business, mystery meat? I don't need your concern." _Dang reflexes. I'm supposed to be getting her to like me; not to hate me, just yet. _

A small smile forms on her perfect lips. _Why is she smiling? I just insulted her and told her to pretty much leave me alone._ "I know you're only lashing out at me because you're hurting inside." _How would she know? We barely started talking yesterday! Ugh, I dislike how she's a damn mind reader today. _

"Actually...I was a lot better before you came up and tried to start a conversation with me," I lied. _I hesitated...she knows I'm lying now._

I decide to sit down. _School doesn't start for another thirty minutes. _Marley eagerly sits down too and scoots close to me. "You could have just left. You don't have to talk to me. You're the one who continued the conversation."

My face begins to redden slightly. _Oh great, I'm blushing. Don't let her see me. Don't let Marley see me. She'll definitely make fun of me._I try to turn away and hide my face, but I think it's too late...

Marley giggles cutely before speaking up. "Do my eyes deceive me or is the great Kitty Wilde blushing?" Marley asks in a teasing manner.

I'm concealing my face in my hands. _I'm so embarrassed she gets to see this side of me. _"Leave me alone. I'm not blushing. If you say anything, I-"

"You'll end my social life or what little I have of it. I know. You're not very threatening when you're blushing. I'm not scared of you like everyone else is."

_She's not scared of me? Okay, I have to admit, I'm not intimidating in this situation. But does she mean she's never been scared of me? Marley took the words right out of my mouth... About the no social life part. Maybe she does know me better than I thought? Could she be the savior I'm looking for? Someone I feel safe with? I must sound amazingly delusional. I cannot let her get to me!  
_  
"You should be scared of me. Right when you think I'm on your side, I'll betray you," I lamely say, attempting to get back to the HBIC way.

Marley takes my hands in hers. It startles me, but I let her do it. I _don't want her to think she has any kind of power over me, even if she is freakin' 5'8"!  
_  
"You're not a mean-spirited girl. I don't believe you'll betray someone for no reason at all."

"I guess you don't know me that well then. When I find out the inside scoop, I use it to my advantage, because that's what you do when you hear gossip. I get that it's not good to spread rumors, but I do what I want."

"You're so cute when you try and act all tough," Marley said, holding my hands while looking at me sweetly with her doe eyes.

_I can't hide this time. She's holding my hands and they're so warm and she's looking at me with those eyes of hers. I'm going to crumble and my walls will fall down if I'm not careful; again with the blushing, seriously. . .  
_  
"Kitty."

"What?"

"You're blushing again."

_I get that Marley! I can't help it! I'm not trying to blush; it's just happening for some weird reason. _

I pout. "Stop making me blush! I don't like this one bit. I'm the god damn HBIC of McKinley High School."

"I'm sorry Kitty. You're just so tiny and cute and, I'm going to stop talking before you kill me," Marley quickly sputters out.

_This has to be a new record on how many times a cheerio (especially a head Cheerio) can blush in one day._

"Third time you make me blush. I'm going to go. I guess I'll see you tonight, right?"

"Oh yeah, Breadstix at seven thirty! I'll be there Kitty! And I like this side of you."

"Whatever! See you tonight."

"Bye Kitten!"

"Did you just? Never mind. Goodbye!" _Marley Rose just got me to blush four times in a single day? There is something really wrong with me..._

On that note, I left to go in through the doors of McKinley with a confused, but huge grin plastered on my face.

_She used a pet name and made me blush four times! What makes her think she has the right to call me kitten? Okay, so maybe I liked it. Maybe I liked it a lot... Gah, Marley Rose. Why can't I stop thinking about her?_

KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0

* * *

**Tell me what you guys think! Chapter 3 will switch back to Marley's P.o.v and they'll have their "date" at Breadstix! What do you think will happen?**


	3. Flower For Change

**5 reviews, 1 favorite and 7 follows. That's not too bad for two chapters that are a little more than 2k. Well, in my opinion. I hope I'm not disappointing anyone with my characterizations or my lack of supporting characters in the story. My ploy is to create an incredibly slow buildup throughout, just so it's more realistic. I feel as if characters develop real feelings for a person way too quickly in some stories. One day they hate this somebody and then suddenly they realize they like this individual. I'm not saying it can't happen; it's just not plausible. This chapter will be crucial to the plot and all that juicy stuff. Next chapter could throw everyone for a loop, or it might be totally predictable and you might wanna punch me in the face, aha. You will have to wait and see! **

**Please feel free to check and tell me what's good, bad, or what you want to see happen. I'll definitely try to write at least two thousand words in each chapter. Actually, do you want quicker updates? Hmm...which sounds better: Quicker updates or longer chapters that take a bit of time?**

* * *

KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0

Marley's P.o.v -  
_I didn't think it was even remotely possible, but Kitty Wilde might want to eventually be my friend, even if she doesn't want to admit it. I like Kitty a lot, and I think she likes me too. I got her to blush four times?! The most popular girl at school blushed because of what I said to her and it wasn't just once. That has got be some kind of record! Back to the important part; Kitty wants to spend time with me at Breadstix! Marley Rose is going to hang out with a Cheerio; and the head Cheerio if that means anything! It means so much to me and I might be getting ahead of myself, but I don't care. Even if we have to be secret friends, I'd be happy with that. I'll be happy if she smiles for me tonight. Now I just have to find out if I can even go.  
_

KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0_  
_

_**(Later that same day - Tuesday, January 15, 2013. Roughly around 5:00pm)**_

"Hey mom, is it alright if I head to Breadstix around seven-thirty tonight? I'm sorry I didn't tell you in advance, but the idea was sprang on me out of nowhere. I promise I will not be out any later than eleven and I'm not going to be with a boy or anything!" _Just Kitty Wilde, who used to hate me, but now it seems like it was all a huge misunderstanding._

"Marley, may I speak yet?" _Oops, I forgot to let her give me an answer._

I giggle lightly with a grin covering my face. "Sure mom. Sorry, I guess I got carried away."

"You sure did!" She laughs along with me. "I'll definitely let you go, but I want to know something," she inquires.

_I'm going to take a wild guess and say she wants to know who I'm going with. I wonder if she'll be confused or skeptical. Hopefully just confused, but I'm leaning more toward the latter._ "Who are you going with? I just want to know as a precautionary measure. It's not that I don't think you're not responsible, or think you're going to get hurt; its just reassurance for me as a parent."

_Yeah, she's right. I'm kind of nervous to tell her, though. Kitty made fun of her in the past and my mom got to witness me getting picked on by Kitty too. I don't know how she'll take to me hanging out with the very girl who used to put me down nearly every day. My mom is one of the kindest (if not the kindest) people I've ever known. She was not amused by how Kitty jeered and acted as if she were better than me. . . _

_Gee I'm nervous. _"Umm... it's a girl and she goes to McKinley High School."_  
_

"Yes Marley, you told me it wasn't a boy, so I assume it would be a girl," my mom jokes. _I can't even speak her name. My mom will never let me go if she knows it's Kitty! But I don't want to lie to her! If there's one thing I cannot handle, it's guilt. I'm just going to have to come out and say it._

"Marley, are you alright Sweetie?" My mom asks, very concerned. _I must_ _look like I'm about to have a panic attack. _

I grab on to her hands and look her straight in the eyes before I finally answer her question. "Kitty Wilde." _Now I've done it. She is going to hate me. Okay, not hate me. She could never hate me, but I'm terrified of what she'll say! _

"Oh, is that the little blond cheerleader?"

_IS THAT ALL SHE'S GOING TO SAY? SHE'S NOT WONDERING WHY I'M HANGING OUT WITH A GIRL WHO DESPISED ME SINCE WE CAME TO LIMA? WAIT, I'M THE ONE WHO'S FREAKING OUT NOW! _

My mom looks at me strangely. _Probably because my eyes are almost popping out at the fact that she isn't freaking out; I really need take a chill pill already. _"Yes... You seem so calm. Don't you remember all the mean things she ranted about you or how she'd slushie me? You don't hate her for what she did and you're going to allow me to go out with her?"

She just smiles at me and stands up to give me an inviting hug. My moms really not mad; she actually looks over joyed. "Of course I'll let you go. It seems you and Kitty have made amends and I'm all for giving second chances. She may have made some nasty comments and done some bad deeds, but that doesn't mean she can't change. And who knows, maybe she won't have to change; maybe the person she really is on the inside is starting to shine through." _Why did I even doubt my mom for a second? She will pretty much accept anyone and she's just so understanding! I love her!_

I give my mom a crushing hug back and give her the biggest smile! "Thank you so much mom! I don't know why I thought you wouldn't let me go if I told you the truth. I guess after all that Kitty has done, I thought you might be weary of Kitty, but I was wrong." I could not stop smiling if you paid me.

"I'm still worried about honey, but I trust you know what you're doing. You're a smart young woman and I know you'll do make the right decision in end. I'm also proud of you for taking the initiative to talk it out with Kitty. I know that you are not the most outspoken individual, but that doesn't mean your voice still won't be heard."

"Thanks mom. I seriously appreciate all the advice you give me. I take it to heart and I look for the best in people! _I could talk with my mom forever, but it is five-thirty and I have to get ready. I admit, I'm a bit self-conscious of what i wear when Kitty is around. I want to look presentable and I hope tonight goes really well. _"I'm going to go get ready and then I'll leave around seven. Does that sound okay to you?"

"That sounds fine to me, but do you want to walk? I can definitely drive you there if you want," my mom offers nicely. She sends a sweet smile my way after. _She will seriously do anything for me and I'm thankful every day she is my mom. _

"No, it's fine mom." I shake my head no. "Breadstix is extremely close and I need to pick up something along the way." _I know it's not a date or anything, but I still want to make her feel better and let her be aware that she can trust in me. I'll bring her something, even if it's something small. _

"Whatever works for you. I'm going out for a bit to do some grocery shopping, but I'll be back later. Have fun and I'll see you late tonight!" She waves a goodbye and shuts the door on her way out. _  
_

I head upstairs to prepare for our "date." _I know that if Kitty hears me say date, she'll freak. So, I won't be saying that around her. But it is a date; a friend date! I can't wait to spend time with her and find out more about who the real Kitty is. I would like to know how that bruise ended up on her cheek. I won't push her to tell me. Everyone knows how much I buckle under pressure. This will be a nice get together and I hope it all runs smoothly. At least for the most part. _

KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0

Marley's P.o.v -  
___What did I do to deserve a mom like her? I don't even think it's luck; I think everything happens for a reason. I just so happen to be her daughter! I am literally jumping out of my skin because I'm so stoked. A typical person wouldn't be happy about hanging out with their ex-arch enemy. But then again, she was never an enemy in my opinion. People may call me crazy or wonder why I don't hate her guts, but I really don't hate her. Something is preventing me from disliking Kitty, (probably my conscience) even if she's being mean to me. If I'm being honest, I really just want to be her friend. Not a fake friend, but a real one. I know what to bring her! A rose! Is that too nice of a gesture? A step further than necessary? I'm going to go for it anyways. She might show me that cute blush of her again, as much as she hates doing it. Oh wow, it's almost half past six! Where does the time go? At least I'm pretty much ready to go. I decide to wear a baby blue v-neck with black skinny jeans and my favorite fedora hat. I top it off with some cute boots. I'd say this is casual with a tinge of dressy added to it. I even apply a little makeup. I don't want to offend her by not looking my best. Kitty would surely look great with or without makeup. I just hope Kitty approves of my outfit!_

I hurry out the door and stroll down the neighborhood. I see tons of people out and about. It thrills me because I love seeing everyone enjoy the outdoors and it's such a lovely evening too!

I stop walking when I see this small shop selling flowers (specializing in roses). They're the most beautiful flowers I recall ever laying eyes on. There are a plentiful supply of roses and the vivid color scheme induces me to nearly buy a whole bouquet. But then this lady pulls me to a secluded area of the store. I'm about to start screaming for help, so she dispels any fear I have by telling me she isn't going to hurt me, only that she wishes to give me a special gift.

___This is kind of weird. A stranger wants to give me a present? For what purpose?  
_  
The odd woman retrieves a multicolored rose from her hand-woven basket. She gestures that I should take it. I begin to take out an amount of money, but she reassures me it's free of charge. I thank her and ask her why she is presenting me with a free rose. She states the flower will change two lives in an unfathomable way.

I'm all for change, if it's for the good, but she just may be insane. How can a single rose change the life of two people?

I'm about to ask her name, but I see she's gone. She's nowhere in sight. ___It's like she disappeared off the face of the earth. _She must have been real though, because I still have the rose.___Oh my gosh! It's already past seven! I have to get over to Breadstix! I hate being tardy to anything. If my mom taught me anything, it's that being punctual shows how much care._

I rush over to Breadstix with the rose in my hand and my thoughts not far from the latest event.___I swear I see the colors transform on the flower, but I think my imagination is running rampant after what the crazy flower lady told me._

It only takes around ten minutes to get to Breadstix from the shop.___I still want to make a good impression. I mean... Everyone wants to be liked, right? Wow, I sound like a giddy girl going on a date for the first time. Except this isn't that kind of date, yet I'm still as nervous as ever._

I push the door open quickly and look around for any sign of Kitty.___ It's only seven twenty. I expect her to show up fashionably late. She is a cheerleader after all, but I guess I shouldn't stereotype her. She is meeting with me, and most Cheerios wouldn't even go as far to talk to me. Oh, wait, there she is sitting down in a booth already. Shoot, that means she's been waiting for me! Kitty's not wearing her Cheerios uniform? Seriously Marley, why would she wear her cheer leading outfit if she's not at school? I must be accustomed to seeing her in it every day. Yeah, that's it._  


I saunter over to the table and greet her with my trademark grin. "Hi Kitty," I greet happily._ She looks great, as I expected. She always looks great, whether she's in uniform or dressed up. It's refreshing to see her like this, and I don't have to worry about get a slushie facial for a change.  
_

Kitty looks up at me and returns a hesitant smile. "Hey Marley. So you finally decide to show up?" Kitty demands. _At least she called me Marley this time._

I look around for the clock. It reads seven twenty-five. _Is she mad at me? I'm early. Is it because she's been waiting? _"Kitty, It's not even seven-thirty yet. I'm sorry if you've been waiting long, but I thi-"

Then Kitty interrupts me midway through. "Quit rambling. It's fine. You're right; I'm not mad at you, okay?" _Kitty Wilde just admitted that I'm right? This must be all sorts of new for Kitty. _

I sit down across from Kitty and smirk. "I'm right? You actually admit that I'm right? Yay for being right!" I shout out with glee. _Maybe a little bit too much glee._

Kitty crosses her arms and rolls her eyes. "Stop acting so childish. So you're right once? Don't get used to it, Rose." _This tough girl act of hers is pretty funny and cute. She still hasn't called me any names yet. So far, so good. _

I can't help but start to giggle at her antics. "I know I'm supposed to feel some what threatened by you Kitty, but I'm just not. If that was an attempt to scare me in anyway, it's not working," I say as I continue laughing. _Aww, she's blushing again. Kitty is co cute when she blushes. I bet she feels all vulnerable and that's probably why she strays away from it. _

She lays her face down on the table and speaks quietly. I can't hear her too well, but it sound somewhere along the lines of, "don't embarrass me anymore." _I wish I could have gotten to know this side of Kitty a long time ago. Who would've known she is so shy in certain situations. I think it's adorable. But don't tell her I said that. she would literally strangle me._

"What was that Kitty? I can't hear you very well," I tease with a full-blown grin. _I wonder if Kitty is feeling powerless. She is usually the one yielding all the power at McKinley. _

"Hey, I know you heard what I said. I can hear the tease in your voice and I don't like it one bit!" Kitty exclaimed with a fearsome tone.

"Is it because you don't feel like you're in charge now?" I question, gazing down at her small frame, and then finally bringing my eyes up to meet hers.

"I'm always in charge. I have no clue what you are talking about. Never ever ask me that again, because next time I won't be so civil," Kitty harshly _inputs,_ while glaring at me. _This is not going to be easy to get Kitty to let her walls down, especially around me. _

_Huh, I forgot about the Rose. Maybe giving it to her will lighten the mood!_

I take both Kitty's hands in mine, and at first she flinches, but she still lets me hold onto them. _I know this might be weird, but she has the smallest hands, maybe ever, and they're so cute. Once again, I will not be disclosing this info outside of my own mind._ "I brought you little gift. I know we're not exactly friends yet, but I thought it'd be a sweet way of asking if we could be friends."

I retrieve the rose from my bag and gesture for Kitty to take it. "This rose is for you. I get that it's sentimental and all. I hope you like it anyway."

There's no response from her. Kitty's just staring at the flower in a strange daze. "Hey Kitty, are you okay? You spaced out and I'm worried now."

She seems to finally snap out of the trance she was in. "Sorry. That is such a weird rose though. It's rainbow colored, which is admittedly, really gay. It's sort of like the time Brittany told the Glee club that dolphins are gay sharks, and yeah...it was all just so bizarre," she trails off. _Does this mean she doesn't like present? Does it also mean she doesn't want to take up my offer of being friends?_

I frown sadly and think of how I screwed everything up, but I ask my question, regardless. "You don't like the rose? And you don't want to be friends?" I babble out, trying to hold back the tears I feel nearly slipping out. _I thought we were making progress. I thought we were going to be friends finally._

Kitty touches my arm to get me to look at her before taking a breath, continuing on. "I like the rose, alright? I got off track and didn't even thank you properly. So, thank you for the rose, Marley Rose. We can be friends on two conditions: Don't look at me with those sad puppy dog eyes and do not cry."

_Oh, wow. She wants to be friends, really? I'm so ecstatic; I can't contain my joy! _

"Deal! And you're welcome for the rose. Just so you know, I didn't choose a rose because my last name is Rose. I swear!"

"Sure you didn't. You are such a dork."

"But I'm a dork that's your friend now!"

"True. Well, thank you for the rose again. I haven't received a flower in a very long time. And...you look really nice," Kitty says, while winking.

_Blushing. I'm definitely blushing._

"No problem and thanks Kitty, it means a lot," I reply, still blushing madly. "So...would it be too much to ask if I can give this rose to you properly?" I ask politely. "It's all just so cute!"

Kitty rolls her eyes again, but smiles reassuringly. "If you must." _Today is a successful day! Hopefully with many more to come. _

I shuffle out of the booth and kneel down on one knee. _I don't care if anyone sees us, this is awesome!_

"Will you, Kitty Wilde, accept this rose and be my friend?"

"Yes, I will." She takes the rose with the biggest smile on her face.

I run over to her and envelop her in a hug. _It doesn't even matter if she's not the hugging type, I'll turn her into the hugging type!_ Kitty hugs me back, and I couldn't be any happier.

"Ow! That hurt. The rose you gave me has thorns? I could have sworn it didn't." Kitty dropped the rose on the floor because the thorns pricked her. I look at the rose and see that it doesn't have thorns, but as I pick it up, I get pricked too. "Ouch," I say as I drop the flower too.

"I told you. That is some freaky rose, Marley. Where and who did you get it from?" Kitty questions. _I'm wondering where the strange woman got it from. _

"I got it from this lady at a quaint shop fifteen minutes from here. Let's just go clean our wounds. It looks like the thorns cut you fairly deep. You'll want to disinfect it when you get home," I tell her protectively. _  
_

"Thank you Dr. Rose. I will be sure to disinfect my severe injury when I get home. that okay with you doc?" Kitty playfully teases.

"Very funny. you never know. It could get infected," I joke.

"Whatever."

We go into the bathroom and get all cleaned up. _i can't believe I've been hanging out with Kitty Wilde for the past few hours. Oh my. It's ten-thirty. I have to be home before eleven. I think it's time to go, as much as I'd rather stay here and talk with Kitty all night. _We come out of the bathroom and go back to our table, except the rose is gone. _Some employee could have thrown it away since it was on the floor. _Kitty and I ask the manager if there was any flower picked tossed out, but he says no employee saw any flower on the floor. _It's just like the lady; the flower disappears and it's as if it never existed. _

"Marley, it's okay. The rose was nice, but I can live without it. I actually have to get going before my parents discover I'm not at home."

I stare at her in awe. "You snuck out to see me? That is so sweet! But yeah, you' re right. I have to be home soon too. I guess I'll see you around school then?"

She smiles sweetly and nods. "You can count on it." _She can really be a sweetheart when she wants to. _

I go over to hug her again and she hugs me back again! _I could really get used to this!_

"Kitty, do you think we could do this again," I ask her innocently, hoping for a yes.

She smirks. "I definitely see a huge possibility of us hanging out again." _I'm happy dancing in my head! Kitty Wilde just said she would hang out with me for a second time!_

"You promise?" I say in a slightly flirtatious manner.

"I promise."

"Yay! Bye Kitten." _Oh gosh. There's that pet name again. I hope she doesn't mind that much. she must not if she hasn't snapped or choked me. _

"Oh yeah, bye Marley." Kitty then turned away and left in a hurry.

_I could have sworn she shied away and tried to leave before I cold see her face again. I bet she was blushing. She is just too cute. I'm glad we're friends now. _

_All I ever wanted was to be friends with her. _

KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0

* * *

**That went way longer than anticipated. Hope you all enjoyed. :D Two updates in two separate stories? That is unheard of from me. Oh well. This was a fun chapter for me :) Hope it was just as fun for all of you to read!  
**


	4. Permanent Puzzles Are Not For Solving

**Sooo... Did people give up on Karley or am I a horrible writer with no talent? You tell me. I got a couple reviews and a few follows for chapter 3, which was the longest! But length doesn't mean it's better, in all honesty.**

**Someone tell me I'm not wasting my time! I've got some feedback, but not much. To tell you the truth, reviews motivate and inspire me to update. It feels good to get some positive feedback. I'm just self-conscious when it comes to anything like public speaking. This isn't the same thing since I'm writing, but it's still fairly nerve-wracking, especially because I don't write any kind of sex scenes. I'll write cute kissing scenes and possibly make out ones too. I just don't wanna make a fool of myself.**

**I guess I shouldn't really care what anyone thinks particularly, but sometimes I do. I think everyone does here and there. Here's chapter 4! Please review, whether it's to criticize or to just say good job. More reviews equal a faster update, and if you're like me, you hate to wait when you get hooked on a story!**

**hockeydegrassi: Thanks for reviewing twice already and I don't know if you didn't see that I have chapter 3 up or if you've just been too busy. Either way, you're awesome and I appreciate your kind feedback! Now you'll have two chapters to read, well if you want to :P**

**anony: Thanks! I'm glad you think the story is awesome! :)**

**AJ: I felt the same way. It was like no one was updating their stories, but now quite a few have been updated. I have two more chapters up since you reviewed and I am grateful for your support.**

**Brooke0603: I know I already sent you a message, but I just wanted to remind you of how sweet that was of you to say. Thank you so much and yeah, kitten is such a cute pet name :D I'm stoked that it is one of your favorite Karley stories! That made my day when you said that.**

**K: Yay! I will carry on and try to update as much as I can. Thanks for your review. **

**JessaBlessa: Glad to hear I made someone else happy! I'll update when I can and thank you. **

**P.s. - This chapter will involve both Kitty and Marley's point of view. There is a reasonable explanation.**

**Sorry I didn't put a disclaimer until now. Better late than never!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, nor would I ever want to because the show would be on a constant delay due to a big word called procrastination.**

* * *

KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0

_**(Wednesday morning, January 16, 2013.)**_

Marley's P.o.v -  
_Yesterday was amazing. Kitty is amazing. She actually shows up, and she was early! I don't even remember fighting at all and she wants to hang out again. I can't explain how stoked I am. Don't even get me started about her blushing; so adorable. Who would've thought Kitty would get flustered so easily! Everytime I call her Kitten, her cheeks turn that cute rosy tinge. She hates blushing, but I love it! And now we're actual friends; that is a feat I never saw coming. But I don't regret a minute of getting to know the real Kitty. I love it actually. _

_It's funny; I feel like I'm not in my own body...this house doesn't look familiar at all! Did I get kidnapped after I got home and not even realize it? I don't do drugs, I give hugs! I don't drink alcohol either and I didn't have anything at Breadstix, so I couldn't have been drugged, could I?_

The house is magnificent and the room I'm in is enormous. _Why would someone bring me to a lovely place and leave me to sleep? Something is definitely not right! I'm getting really scared and I don't know what to do! So I guess I'll describe what I see. Maybe it will calm me down? I don't know. _

The room is painted pink and red; has a variety of posters that include actors, actresses, bands, and singers. So it's a girl's room and her parents are very well off, or at least it seems their salary is on the higher end. There's a mosaic depicting an angel. So the family may be religious. I feel a little better after analyzing the room after all. My mom and I aren't religious, but we both know about the bible, but I'm still so confused. _WHY AM I IN A RANDOM GIRL'S ROOM AND HOW DID I GET HERE?!  
_  
"KITTY, GET DOWN HERE THIS INSTANT!"

_KITTY? SHE JUST SAID KITTY. BUT I'M MARELY...OR AM I?!_

I jolt up faster than fast to look in the mirror located to the left of the bed. What I see more than blows my mind. I'm at a loss for words right now. I'm still the same Marley on the inside. _I JUST DON'T UNDERSTAND! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING! I CAN'T BE MARLEY AND KITTY AT THE SAME TIME! THIS HAS TO BE SOME KIND OF HORRENDOUS NIGHTMARE!  
_  
"KATHERINE OLIVIA WILDE! DID YOU NOT HEAR ME THE FIRST TIME? GET OUT OF BED AND COME DOWN HERE NOW OR I'LL DRAG YOUR ASS OUT OF YOUR ROOM!"

_THIS IS SO NOT A NIGHTMARE! HOW AM I GOING TO FIX THIS OR TECHNICALLY, HOW ARE KITTY AND I GOING TO FIX OUR BODY SWITCHING FIASCO?_

KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0

_**(Wednesday morning, January 16, 2013.)**_

Kitty's P.o.v -  
_Phase two is compete. Marley Rose and I are officially friends. At least that's what credulous Rose believes. My scheme is working out more gloriously than I could have ever imagined. I've got her right where I want her. Which is where? What are you planning to expose? That she's without a doubt, the nicest person you've ever met in your life. And that all she wishes to be is your friend; sounds like she's really out to get you. I can't be her friend. My reputation is at stake! I'm a cheerleader and she's a what? I can't even classify her in a clique or group. I guess she's a glee club loser. But really, she is not a loser and I know she'll make it big; she'll make it out of Lima, unlike everyone else here._

I did have a good time with Marley yesterday. _I wish I could say I didn't, but I'd be lying, which is not uncommon for me now a day._ I wasn't really paying attention until now, but this definitely isn't my room! _WHERE THE HELL AM I AND JUST HOW DID I END UP HERE?_ "HELP, SOMEBODY HELP ME!" I scream out shrilly, while investigating the room and noticing how roomy it actually is, even though I'm totally freaking out. Then I hear hurried footsteps approaching the room. _Am I about to be tortured or tied up until he or she figures out what kind of sick or twisted game they wish to play? Please, just don't be like Saw._

The figure bursts into the teeny room and blurts out a statement that more than shocks me. "Marley sweetie, what's wrong?! I heard you shouting!"

"Marley? But I'm... " _Wait a second... SHE SAID MARLEY AND THAT IS SO HER MOM! I HAVE TO BE HALLUCINATING OR I COULD BE IN CRAZY ASS DREAM! TECHNICALLY, I'D CALL THIS A NIGHTMARE! BUT SERIOUSLY, SHE CALLED ME MARLEY? DO I LOOK LIKE A MARLEY? I'm yay high, have silky blond hair, hazel eyes, and a Cheerio attitude that would surely rival Quinn Fabray's. Yeah, I'll stick with insane nightmare for now..._

"Marley? Earth to Marley. Is anyone up there?" The older woman teases as she demonstrates a playful knock to my head. I eventually snap out of my own thoughts and answer, still confused as hell. "Uhh...yeah I'm here and I, um...j-just had a frightening dream is all." _I'M STILL IN FREAKIN' AWE AND I JUST STUTTERED, BUT AT LEAST MARLEY'S MOM CARES ABOUT HER WELL BEING. AND ON THAT NOTE, WHERE IS MARLEY? Oh no, my mom is probably wondering where I am, or should I say evil step mo-... Oh yeah, if only she actually was my step mother. _

Marley's mom smiles sweetly at me and I couldn't help but return her act of kindness. _Marley is lucky to have a mom like hers. I made fun of her in the past, but I'm the one with a witch of a mother. _"I'm sorry honey. Come over here." She gestures for me to come over for a hug, and at first I'm hesitant, but I decide to give in._ When was the last time I've received a hug from anyone other than my dad or a so-called friend? I can't even remember. That is pretty dang sad on my part. _She wraps her arms around me and engulfs me in a much needed hug. _I feel...what's the word? Safe; that's the word. _The embrace lasts for quite awhile and I take full advantage of it, like it's the last one I'll ever get.

"Are you doing okay now? You seem a bit distraught and out of it. Do you want to stay home from school?"_ I'm plenty distraught, but not for the reasons you believe. I can't stay home because this isn't my abode and I have to find Marley. I can't believe her mom still thinks I'm Marley. I mean, it's not as if we switched bodies or anything freaky like that. I'm going to wake up and discover all is back to normal, right?_ "No, I'm fine. I can't miss school today anyways..." I pause to come up with a plausible excuse. "I have an important matter to take care of!" I say, louder than intended. _Smooth one Kitty._

Marley's mom shoots me a mischievous grin before speaking. "Does this matter have to do with a certain someone? Maybe a certain boy?"

"Yes and no!"

"So you like a girl?"_ I should have gone about this in a different way. Now Marley's mom thinks I'm into girls. GREAT..._

"I have to talk to a girl, but I don't like girls in that way!"

"Is this that Kitty Wilde you've been speaking about?" I freeze up at the mention of my name and I know there must be terror written all over my face. "I'm thrilled you two are getting along now. I knew she wasn't a bad girl. You just had to break down her walls and find the real person hiding inside."_ Okay, I cannot take this anymore. This is getting freakier by the minute. I have to look in a mirror, even if I get totally spooked. _

I turn away from the older woman, which has to be strange, coming from her daughter. I then get up, but decide to answer her question first. "Yes, it's her. Can I um, use the bathroom?"_ What's with all these ums and that might be have been the stupidest question I've ever asked! _"Of course you can, it's your house too." She gives me a goofy look that conveys a, _are you sure you're alright?_ Haha, you're right. I'm just being silly now. I'll be back in a few." She answers with a nod that confirms she understands, and I give a small smile back. _Smiling sure is contagious at Marley's house. _

After I step out of the room, I dash to the bathroom as quietly and quickly as possible. I shut my eyes as I enter because I'm quite terrified at this point. _There's no way this can actually be real Kitty. You'll see it was just a nightmare soon enough. You know what; I'm pleasantly surprised that this is actually fairly nice, so I might consider it a dream after all. Focus Kitty. _

I open my eyes and look at my own reflection, dumbfounded.

_I'M IN MARLEY ROSE'S BODY!_

That's the last thing I recall processing before going numb. Then everything fades to black. _  
_  
KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0

Marley's P.o.v -  
I fearfully bolt down the fancy staircase, absolutely terrified and not at all ready to be yelled at. _I bet this is how Kitty is treated by her mom every day. No wonder she was hesitant to tell me anything. Her mom probably threatened her, like she's threatening me, but I wouldn't doubt her mom could be even more vile. This seems routine, like it happens on a daily basis to Kitty._

Kitty's mom jabs a finger my way and sends me an intimidating snarl. _So that's where Kitty's attitude and intimidation tactics come from. She was brought up this way, so how could she know right from wrong? She wouldn't._

"I know you snuck out of the house last night. I don't know why I didn't confront you yesterday, but I am now. You spoiled brat; you thought you could fool me?!" And then the inevitable happens.

Kitty's mom slaps me.

The force of the slap sends me reeling backwards. I land violently on the ground and end up on my back, instinctively clutching the reddened side of my face. _That will bruise. At least I can take the pain for Kitty this time. She doesn't deserve to be treated so poorly; no one does. _I start to sob, not only because of the pain, but also for the piled up distress Kitty has endured all these years. "How can you have the audacity to slap your own daughter?!" I snap at her, angrier than I think I've ever been in my entire life.

She chuckles and looks down upon me. _I can't stand her already._ "You act like I haven't before," she states as a matter of fact. "You are a heartless monster," I cry out, attempting to get up off of the floor. "Is that the best insult you can throw at me? I thought I raised you better, but I guess I'll just add this to the list of your failures. They sure seem to keep piling up..." Kitty's mom taunts, with a menacing stare that would pierce through your soul, but not in a feel good kind of way.

I stare at her, trying to analyze and get any idea of why she acts so mean to everyone. I glance up at her again. _Curses, Kitty is so short, so her mom is even more intimidating. So not helping!_ "Do you love me? We're supposed to be a family, except you treat me as if I'm a complete stranger or someone you loathe!" _I know I'm not really Kitty, but I have to act like it for her sake. I have to be strong for Kitty; just like she's been. If I told Kitty's mom who I am, she'd most likely fly off her rocker, because there's no way she would think it's true. She'd call me insane and then...it's not a good idea at this point or ever! _

"I don't love you. How can I love someone who was and still is a mistake?"

My heart shatters at the shameful words spoken by the older woman. My heart beat then quickens to a pace it's never been at and I'm just in utter disdain! _How can any mom say that about their own child?! I don't understand how anyone can be so malicious, spiteful, and bitter. Kitty has suffered so much more at her mother's own hands than I ever suffered from Kitty. _"If you never wanted me in the first place, why did you go through with it? You don't even care about me, much less love me!"

She walks closer to me and gives off a ferocious glare that sends me into a fit of nervous shivers. "Why do you think I went through with it?"

"Your father." She says, as if it's the most obvious answer in the world.

"My dad?" _At least one parent cares for Kitty. She needs that for sure. _

"Don't play dumb. If it weren't for your father, you wouldn't even be here today. Consider yourself lucky, Katherine. He threatened to divorce me if I aborted you, so I chose to keep you because I didn't want to lose him at the time. Now I'm beginning to regret that choice! I'm surprised your father hasn't filed for a divorce yet." I stare at her with my mouth open, flabbergasted.

_This woman is something else... SHE'S UNBELIEVABLE. SHE REALLY GETS MY BLOOD BOILING! _"YOU'RE EVIL. YOU DON'T LOVE ME! YOU DON'T LOVE HIM! ARE YOU EVEN CAPABLE OF LOVING ANYONE?!"

I don't wait around for her ludicrous answer. Instead, I storm out of the mansion like house in a fit of fury and rage. _I don't want to do anything to Kitty's mom I might regret or that could hurt Kitty in the long run. School is essential, but I have to find Kitty and tell her. _

_She deserves the truth. _

_I'm the only one who will tell her. _

KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0

* * *

**What happened to Kitty and how will Marley survive living with Kitty's mom? Is Marley really going to tell Kitty a matter so personal? Cliffhanger! I always hated those when I wanted to read more, but I guess it's a genius way to keep the readers on edge and wanting more! **

***Throws neon colored confetti* **

**Done with another chapter and this one was intriguing for me to write, but also entertaining. I got the privilege to use CAPS LOCK! Yee! XD I'm proud to say this is the most caps lock I've ever put in a story. I don't exactly know if this is a positive or negative. You all will be the judge of that. **

**I don't know if anyone has been reading the author's note. It's okay if you haven't. I admit; I skip over those on numerous occasions. So if you did, were you shocked, horrified, amazed, or just plain weirded out? It's fine if it's the latter. I'd be hella freaking out if I switched bodies with anyone. Thanks for taking the time to read through my awesome nonsense. I'm not the best writer, but I try, I really do! A little feedback would be the present ever, but it's alright if you don't want to or don't have time. I totally understand that we all have busy lives, mine included. **

**Have an aca-awesome day, and once again, I will try to update weekly!**


	5. Your Reflection is Deception At Its Best

**I'm thrilled to see the response for Chapter 4! Thank you for all the kind comments. It means a lot :) I love that most of you have been following the story from chapter 1! New people are always welcome too, though. Your reviews make me want to update, which probably makes you happy; at least I hope so! **

**JessaBlessa: Aww, that is so thoughtful of you to say! It's good my writing has entertained someone and that you could read something to pass the time. **

**hockeydegrassi: Celebration! You caught up! Thank you for reviewing again. And yeah, their interactions will be definitely be interesting at the very least. **

**Sktrg31: Haha, yeah, I will continue with this fic and I hope you enjoy it! Thank you for reading and taking the time to leave a comment:) **

**Brooke0603: I'm thrilled you liked this chapter too! Aha, that's funny that your family calls you Kitty :P hope this chapter doesn't disappoint!**

**AJ: Haha, you may be right. Jake is actually pretty cute, but I agree; it's all about Kitty and Marley! xD Someone had to defend Kitty from her witch of a mother and thanks for your review!**

**thenerdwithoutglasses: Good to hear you like it! I don't blame you for a second if you think my story is unconventional. I will take it as a compliment because weird is better han boring in my opinion! I love this ship too and there should be more legitimate fics for their section. Yeah, im pretty much making her mom a monster in this one. Sorry if I took it a bit too far, but I hope you keep reading my story and thank you for leaving a review, even if it is a bit weird! **

**Once again, thank you to all my reviewers and readers! You all make my day :D**

* * *

KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0

_**(Wednesday morning, January 16, 2013. Roughly around 8:30am.)**_

_I don't care that Kitty's mom will disown me when I return. I have to find her and figure out how this is even possible! _I'm surely sprinting the fastest I've ever in my life, out of breath and all, but I have no intent of stopping until I arrive at my house.

I arrive a little under fifteen minutes and I feel like I set a new record. _Too bad that didn't count as anything in gym class, because I would be a superstar today. _My pulse is racing, along with my heart pounding at an alarming rate, and my legs are aching too. _I know I'm in a p.e. class, but we don't exactly practice cardio on a daily basis or run anything more than a couple laps.  
_  
I walk slowly up to my own door and knock loudly, hoping Kitty answers, or otherwise this'll be a little...actually really awkward!

I hear some footsteps faintly, and then they get closer. I shut my eyes and wait in desperate anticipation.

I open my eyes just a tinge. Honestly, I don't know what to expect. _There's no way this will go well. I'm contemplating if I should tell my mom the absolute truth. It sounds crazy, right? But what choice do I have? I can't deal with Kitty's mom, and her dad isn't home, so even if he is a swell guy, he can't protect or defend me. _

"You must be Kitty," my mom implies, smiling down upon me_. I ordinarily wouldn't have to look up to speak anyone since I'm a fairly lanky individual. I'm an above average height for a female, but now that I'm in Kitty's body, I'm below average height.  
_  
I almost say no, but think better of it. _I can't just rush over here and expect anyone to believe our unreasonable situation._ My own mom would think I'm completely loony. _I do not have time to be sent to a psych ward or anything related to that...  
_  
"Uhh...yeah, I'm Kitty. Nice to see again Ms. Rose." I recover from my near slip-up. _But there is no way Kitty would say that, or would she?_ _I can see her trying to let the real her come out gradually. I really like it. Now that this has happened, she might revert back to her old ways and I wouldn't blame her for a second. _

"Nice to see you too Kitty," my mom said with a confused look. "Just out of curiosity, what are you doing here? She questioned, obviously very astonished by Kitty, (or what is merely Kitty's physical structure) showing up at her doorstep.

"It must be strange to see me here," I start slowly. "It's really crucial I discuss this matter with her," I convey with a pleading gaze.

_I never knew I would be so nervous in front of my own mom!_

She gives me a slightly skeptical look that shows she isn't sure if she should let me talk to Kitty (who she thinks is Marley; aka me.) She brings her gaze back down at me again, searching for some hint of deception, scaring the living daylights out of me.

"I'm afraid you won't be able to speak with her currently." I stare at her in total amazement. "But why?" I frown, feeling completely defeated and at a loss. _What am I supposed to do if I'm not allowed to see Kitty, much less speak with her?!  
_  
I see her step down closer to me and whisper "Marley fainted." It's a painful statement, with sadness glimmering throughout her orbs.

"OH MY... GOSH. IS KI- MARLEY OKAY?!"

I'M FREAKING OUT! _DID SHE LOSE CONSCIOUSNESS BECAUSE OF WHO SHE SAW IN THE MIRROR?! AND I ALMOST SAID KITTY! _

"I think Marley will be fine, but she was screaming earlier when she woke up, and when I went to go check on her, she seemed out of it. It was as if something was severely bothering her, yet she didn't want to tell me for some reason. She did mention having a horrid nightmare, but it looked like there was something more than a nightmare on the forefront. She always tells me when something is wrong. Do you know why she wouldn't tell me? I have to ask; did you say or do anything to anger her? I'm not accusing you of anything Kitty, but I do want to know when my own daughter is suffering in any way."

_She really had a lot on her mind...she would do anything and everything for my happiness, even though she's defending Kitty. Of course, she has no idea we switched bodies. Kitty and I have actually been getting along well, but now... I'm not so sure. I really can't blame her if she doesn't want to be friends with our current situation. I still want to be friends though..._

"I don't know why she seemed distant and I had nothing to do with her cold attitude. The truth is, we've been getting along and I think we may be on our way to being friends, as much as a shock that may be to you. I get that you're defending your daughter and I respect you for standing up for her."

"I'm glad to hear that you had nothing to do with her distant mood and I'm even happier that you two are getting along. Maybe it was just a misunderstanding? Well, whatever it was, it's good to see you two worked most of your differences. Thank you Kitty for letting down your walls and trusting that Marley is a superb girl who only wishes for hers and everyone else's happiness too."

"You're welcome Ms. Rose. I'm stoked that you get that everyone makes mistakes and you should know how regretful I am about the way I treated Marley in the past. People can change. It may be hard, but it's possible."

"I do understand Kitty. And it's nice to know you are sorry about what you did. But let's move forward and take baby steps along the way. I do believe you have changed. Marley may still be unconscious, but you can go see if she's woken up yet."

I give her a small smile. "Thank you Ms. Rose, I really mean it." She invites me inside and I tell her I'm going upstairs and she nods. I'm so grateful that she lets me inside and I'm just so relieved I get to talk to Kitty.

KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0

I enter my own room and see Kitty on my bed. _She looks so peaceful and serene. She really is beautiful. I know it's my body and all, but she does look relaxed and elegant in her sleep.  
_  
I'm looking at her, kind of staring. _Not in a creepy way. _Then her eyes flutter open and she's gazing intently back. _I'm surprised she's awake, but I'm happy too, knowing she's okay now._

"KITTY, ARE YOU OKAY? I was so worried when my mom told me you fainted!"

"I'm fine. The shock of switching bodies just got to me."

"I don't believe you. You fainted and you want me to believe you're doing fine. I don't think so!"

"Marley, leave it alone! I get that all of this is overwhelming and hard to wrap your mind around it, but we might be stuck like this for the rest of our lives and there's nothing we can do about it!" She yells.

"You might be right Kitty, but we don't have to deal with it alone; we can work it out together," I say with a hopeful gleam in my eyes.

"NO!" Kitty shouts, with a startling amount of power in her voice. "THIS IS YOUR FAULT!" She states, glaring daggers my way, while her mouth forms a pretty scowl.

My eyes nearly bulge out at her accusation. _I can't believe I just said pretty scowl while we're in the middle of a fight. But come on, it's m__y fault? What did I do? I know she might be mad at the situation, but not specifically at me? Is she lashing out because of what happened? Maybe her cutthroat attitude isn't really aimed at me, but the circumstances.  
_  
"How is this my fault? You can't blame anyone for what occurred. Please don't lash out at me Kitty. I know this is unorthodox and seems impossible to solve, but we have to stick together, okay?"

Kitty gets up off the bed and so do I. Then she starts walking towards me at an alarmingly fast pace and I'm actually getting quite terrified.

She stops in front of me and there is barely an inch of space that separates our bodies. _She is so close to me...too close...oh wow...c-can't breathe...  
_  
"If it weren't for you, this never would have happened! Everyone told me to stay away from you, but no, I wanted to try to be nice to you, and this is what happens!"

I glance up at her and now I'm wishing I was back in my own body so I'm not the shorter one. "K-kitty, this is no time to play the blame game! More than ever, we have to agree on where to go from here, I stutter out in a nervous bout."

She shoots me a devious grin and I don't like where she is heading. _She's definitely going to say something sarcastic and hurtful now; no doubt about it. Kitty is in attack mode and she won't stop until she says everything she wants to. _

"I get that we need to come to an agreement. We should agree that this is still totally your fault and that it sucks being stuck in someone else's body, especially yours!" Kitty shouts with a painful amount of harshness in her tone.

_This is exactly what I didn't want to happen between us! No one could predict this would happen, not even me or some creepy fortune teller who is full of it._

"Kitty, please-"

"Don't even start Marley! Was this your plan the whole time? Use some weird freaky voodoo magic on me! Trying to get back at me?! Well guess what? It worked out better than you planned because I'm freaking out, and I don't know how I'm going to live like this for the rest of my life!"

_She is more than cutthroat now. I don't know what to say to calm her down. I understand that she's angry and confused, so am I. But why be mad at me? I can't believe she thinks I have anything to do with what transpired. That's not even possible! If we're at odds, this will be even more challenging and we don't need anymore obstacles in the way!_

I sigh quietly with a sad frown gracing my lips. "How can you even suggest that Kitty? I'm not the type of person to retaliate at anyone. I would never ever take revenge on anyone; especially not you. One, you scare me to death and two, I don't believe in payback."

Kitty scoffed skeptically and laughs. "You're such a liar. You're telling me that you've never taken revenge on anyone or pulled any kind of stunt to get back at someone? Now that is hilarious in itself. No wonder everyone takes advantage of you and it also explains why you're not popular!"

I'm nearly at my breaking point. _No, I can't let Kitty see me cry. Then she'll surely call me a loser... But she kind of already has. Have we just lost all that we worked up to? Are we back to square one? It might even be a negative square, if that's even able to be done. . . _

I look up at her with the saddest eyes and she actually flinches. _Maybe we're not completely back at square one. _"You are making me a very sad individual. Accusing me of things and telling me why I'm not popular or why people get close to me. I hope the friends I have respect me enough to not take advantage of me and honestly, I don't care about being popular. I enjoy being liked, but if it means compromising who I am, it's not worth it."

Kitty looks shocked; like she wasn't expecting me to answer her so quickly and thoroughly. "Well well, I guess you actually have an answer for me today. A short while ago, you would have been crying down the halls with no response at all. I'm quite impressed with your comeback, she states sarcastically."

_Okay really? She's proud of me for standing up to her?! Is this some kind of joke? I swear she was going to chew my head off a second ago, and now she's all impressed! There was a huge amount of sarcasm in there, so maybe she was mocking me..._

"Are you being sarcastic? Because I-I don't appreciate it, if you are. I just want to be your friend. Is that so hard to do; to be somebody's friend? You're so hot and cold and I don't know how to process it all at once," I manage to get out of all the gibberish in my head. _My thoughts are moving so fast and I don't know if I'll be able to come up with a decent sentence after she answers me!_"

"Yes Marley, I'm being sarcastic. It doesn't take a genius to figure that out. I don't think you get that I'm not too good at making friends. When I try to, something always happens. Not to this degree, but no one wants to be Kitty's friend just because. There's always a motive behind someone wanting to be my friend..."

_She looked so sad when she said that. I wonder if she's ever let her guard down around anyone but me. I could reassure her that I'll be there for her and that I don't have any ulterior motives!_

"Kitty, look at me," I say, while taking her hands in between mine. She luckily does look down at me and I continue on. "I want to be your friend and I have no ulterior motives in doing so. Just let me be there for you. We have made so much progress from the time we've met. A little while ago, you wouldn't have been looking my direction at all or giving me the time of day."

Kitty snapped her hands back, out of my grasp, but then looked back at me, a sorrowful regret covering her features.

"I'm sorry, but I lied to you," Kitty confessed, without looking me in the eyes this time. "I cannot handle us switching bodies. Seriously, I fainted. You didn't even faint and I call you a liar. I had no right..."

"Kitty, it's okay. We'll figure this out together; I promise."

"Don't tell me everything is going to be okay. How can we figure out something that should not even be plausible in the real world?" "How are going to feel when you wake up every morning and you see me in the mirror. Your reflection won't be you; it'll be me and that's not even the worst part. This will be the best form of deception anyone will compete with in their lifetime. Out of everyone who could switch bodies, it just happens to be me and Marley Rose. No would suspect that in their craziest dreams. So just tell me, how will we be okay?"

_I'm at an utter loss for words now. It's going to be a problem staying positive if she keeps being so negative. She does make a valid point. When I gaze back at my reflection, I'll always see Kitty, and when she looks into the mirror, she'll always see Marley. I don't know what to say to her now. Maybe a simple hug would work. _

"Kitty, can I just give you a hug. I think we both need one right now."

"I can't."

"Don't be silly, of course you can."

"I really can't."

"And why not?"

"I don't think you want to hear why."

"Now you have to tell me."

Kitty pauses for quite awhile, takes a long breath, and I can just see the stress written all over her face. "The only reason I wanted to become your friend was so that I could get close to y-you and tear you down from the inside out... but all this has happened and I'm panicking, so I can't even think straight anymore! I'm so sorry for lying to you this whole time and I get if you don't trust me or if you want to stop talking to me. I've treated you horribly in the past, and today was another example of that. I retaliate when I have no control over a situation or can't handle something, as you can see. I hope one day you can forgive me for what I've done."

Kitty begins to cry and she's making it real difficult for me to stay mad at her. _I seem to have a soft spot for Kitty when she is sobbing or in any type of pain... _I'm about to answer to her, but then my mom bursts in spontaneously!

"I heard almost everything girls. Start explaining!"

KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0

* * *

**Was that confusing? I would not be surprised if you didn't know who was really speaking. I think I got a little confused myself. My head kind of hurts after finishing this chapter. Na, I'm kidding around xD But, if you see any grammatical errors or anything out of the ordinary, (not just the story itself) then feel free to tell me. I'd greatly appreciate it! Thanks for reading again guys :) **

**Marley's mom knows they switched bodies. That was a quick giveaway for trying to keep it on the down low. Should she have found out so early? I'm not sure. Tell me what you readers think! One more thing, am I being detailed enough, or should I add more sensory detail. I feel like I'm missing an important element to make this story its best. I could be self-conscious and be totally over-analyzing everything. Yeah, just tell me if you feel like I'm missing something. I don't wanna freak myself out about it :P  
**

**I have to say, dethrone is a freakin' ill word. I think I'll have to use it sometime in a story of mine! Sorry, that was so random! Sometimes things pop into my head...and I guess I just write it down, even if it's not on topic. I love you all for putting up with my weirdness. **


	6. Honesty is One Step to Clarity

**I believe I got 8 reviews in my latest chapter and that really lifted my spirit. I've surpassed the review number of my other story: Titanium is a Type of Metal? It helped so much to get that positive feedback, because lately I've been feeling pretty lonely for some reason... I think it's kind of strange since I have plenty of friends, a loving family, and a whole track team...I can't explain why I'm in this current slump, but I am, and I don't enjoy it one bit. I'm far from depressed, yet I have a feeling something is wrong or about to go wrong. I might just be paranoid. Last week was a little better, so we'll see how the next few weeks go. I hope I don't feel this way much longer...sorry for pushing my personal problems on you all. You came here to read a story; not to hear me complaining about how I feel. :|**

**I sincerely apologize for ranting and not updating in about two weeks. I'm late again. I can never seem to update in a timely manner, and for that, I am sorry.**

**As always, thank you for taking the time to read, review, favorite, or follow my story.**

**Guest: Yeah, I thought it would be better for a certain somebody to find out earlier. Sorry for the late update!**

**thenerdwithoutglasses: That's true; Marley being too persistent, you think? Good to hear it's weird in the best way xD I'm not sure what you'll think of Ms. Rose's reaction, so go ahead and tell me if you think it sucks. I actually can't tell you if they'll get together or not. I'll leave that open to interpretation.**

**hockeydegrassi: Yaaay, that was the plan; to keep everyone on edge and leave the last part as a cliffhanger. Suspense; you gotta hate it and love it! Thank you so much :) I agree. I thought someone should know about the strange turn of events, and who better to know than Marley's mom!**

**dd fans: It's okay, it's just good to hear that you like the story! So my weirdness is a good thing? Haha:) I will try to keep the updates going.**

**AJ: Yeah, I thought of doing something sly since Kitty is now in Marley's body. It's going to be interesting, and who knows. It just might happen in the upcoming chapters xD**

**EmoChildP: I'm super excited that you love my story! Thanks so much :D Kitty's mom is very horrible, but you're right, there certainly are people as bad as her out there sadly. It's okay that you're stories are unrealistic because it's Fanfiction for a reason! :]**

**JessaBlessa: Yay! Glad I could help you after working so long! Yeah, I thought Marley's mom should know since she would be the most understanding out of anyone. They are definitely going to need some support through this as you said and who says they'll switch back?! :P**

**Brooke0603: Aww yeah! Good to hear I didn't disappoint:) I'm stoked that you love my story, so thank you again. I think I've overused the word by now x) Okay good, cause I wasn't sure if there was enough detail. Yeah, I'm trying not to be so self-conscious about my writing since I'm obviously getting all this positive feedback!**

**Whose point of view is it this time? Not Marley or Kitty's! Take a wild guess!**

* * *

KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0

_**(Wednesday, January 16, 2013. Somewhere around 9:30a.m.)**_ _**(So yes, they are so totally missing school.)**_

Ms. Rose's P.o.v -  
_Both girls stood frozen, not saying a word, petrified, to say the least.  
_  
"Girls?"

"Mom, don't freak out. I know it's nearly impossible not to, but we're freaking out too!"

"But you're Kitty! How can you be Marley?!" I utter out in uncertainty, pointing at who I believe is my real daughter.

_Kitty looked terrified, or should I say, Marley looked terrified._ "I don't know mom. We woke up today and we already switched bodies! I'm so scared! Kitty and I don't know what to do. Are we going to be stuck like this for the rest of our lives?!" Marley cries out in a desperate despair.

_I need to calm Marley down. If I freak out, they'll both freak out too and chaos will surely break out.  
_  
I try to smile, even at this bizarre turn of events. "Marley, Kitty, I know this is freaky, confusing, and absolutely frightening. So, I will do anything to help you two because you both need someone to cope with the situation at hand."

They smile gratefully at me; relieved that someone is not going to go all psycho on them or accuse them of being mentally ill.

"Thank you mom. I knew you would understand," Marley replies with a sigh of relief.

I nod in agreement. "I understand this is all bewildering and scary beyond belief. You have to understand that everyone else might not be as sympathetic or willing to assist as I am."

_Kitty hasn't spoken a word in quite awhile. The little cheerleader usually has a rather prevalent voice of opinion.  
_  
"Your mom is right. We can't trust just anybody. It'd be a mistake to tell anyone else." Kitty said this bitterly, with a distasteful look in her eyes.

_I'm surprised that Kitty finally decided to talk, but I'm even more shocked that she came outright and said that bold statement. She is right to a degree. There are other people they can trust, as hard as this is to deal with.  
_  
"Look Kitty, I know I said you have to be cautious and not trust just anybody with your strange situation, but you don't have to look at this like a complete dead end."

Kitty rolls her eyes in an overly dramatic fashion, all the while, shuffling her feet nervously.

_I had no clue the blonde girl even had an ounce of nervousness in her teeny tiny body. I guess that might change when you all of a sudden switch bodies. It's very mind boggling to see your daughter in the flesh, knowing that it's somebody else. . .  
_  
Kitty walks ever so close to me and stops a few short inches away. _I know she's in Marley's body, but I feel more intimidated than I have in quite some time. This must be how Marley felt when Kitty was making her suffer not so long ago. _

"Ms. Rose, I'm going to have to respectfully disagree. We can't trust people; they'll expose us for sure, or put us in the loony institution. And sorry if I think this is a dead end, but how are we going to live in someone else's body for the rest of our lives?!" Kitty screams with anger, a hint of fear revealing itself in her orbs.

A quiet, subtle voice breaks the argument in the making. "Not everyone is out to get you Kitty. There are people who just want to help you, like my mom and I."

Kitty then walks over to Marley. _Does she always have to bestow fear in everyone she comes in contact with? Why does she still use this tactic on Marley? I thought the two of them were on good terms. _

Kitty laughs at Marley's reasoning. _It's a humorless laugh that contains all the hopes and fears she has bottled inside._

Then she says something that astounds me.

"I need to calm down. I am sorry for what I was planning to do to you Marley. I'm still not sure exactly what I was going to do, if anything. I wanted to get back at you, but you haven't done anything to me, so I don't know why I took my hostility out on you, of all people. I'm mad because of the situation we're in, but I have to apologize for blowing up on you Ms. Rose."

"It's alright Kitty. I understand you're scared and befuddled. To be completely truthful, I don't know how well I would handle being in the same position you are in."

Kitty and Marley smile back at me. "I'll do anything I can to make this nightmare easier for the both of you," I claim in a determined fashion.

_Kitty smiles in appreciation and as sentimental as it may sound, it warms my heart to see almost anyone smiling.  
_  
"I have to say something," Kitty says suddenly.

Is this another confession?

"In all honesty, you and Marley are the kindest individuals I have ever met," she says with no regret. "I'm thankful you guys are so forgiving and willing to give me a second chance. I surely don't deserve it after the way I treated both of you."

_There was something so pure about her speech then. It was so raw, honest. She's showing her real self finally.  
_  
Marley scoots near where Kitty is in the room and extends out her arms for an invitation to hug.

_I'm not sure Kitty is going to hug her back right now. I hope she does, but I'm not going to hold my breath on it.  
_  
_Kitty hesitates at first, and I wonder if it's because I'm there too. But she returns the warm gesture and melts into the embrace. Never in all my life did I think I'd see my daughter and Kitty Wilde hugging in my household. It's even more bizarre when you think about the fact that they're not even in their own bodies._

Marley eventually breaks the hug, due to not wanting to make it awkward or to prolong an embrace that Kitty may not be at ease with yet.

Marley doesn't break eye contact with Kitty for a second. Instead, she looks her directly in the eyes and delivers a warm, friendly smile. "Kitty, we already forgave you. Stop thinking so lowly of yourself. Everyone makes mistakes. The crucial part is to learn and grow from them, and I believe you are," she finishes with a gleeful grin.

"But, I..."

Marley cuts in suddenly and Kitty's voice trails off immediately.

"No buts Kitty. I saw firsthand how your mom treats you, so I can't really empathize with you, but I know how it feels to be totally disregarded, criticized, and judged for no apparent reason. At least at school. My home life is a different story, and so is yours."

_Kitty looks stunned, like she didn't expect Marley to hit the nail on the head. She stood in the middle of the room, totally slack jawed, as if she just bared her whole soul to Marley.  
_  
"Marley," Kitty starts, backing up to try to compose herself, now sitting on the bed. "How?"

"Let me finish Kitty, please. Why am I acting as if I know so much about you? It's not that I've known you for very long. I just happen to be on the receiving end of being treated unfairly. I try to be a glass half full person. Even when things look and seem bleak, you have to hope for the best. I know, it's hard to be a positive person at times, but it's definitely possible and more people would probably be happy if they thought of life as a gift, and not as a burden."

"I think that was the most I've ever hear you say at one time," Kitty said, still scrutinizing Marley, but now with a bit of a twinkle in her eyes.

"Gee, thanks. I'm glad you were listening to the length and not to what I actually said.

"Sweetie, I think what Kitty is trying to say is that you're kind of more shy and don't exactly speak up most of the time," I interject, trying to assure my daughter that Kitty didn't mean anything bad by what she stated.

_Who would've thought I'd be defending Kitty Wilde; the very same girl who used to call me names and put down Marley constantly; my how the tables have turned.  
_  
Marley starts to draw closer to Kitty. She is sitting down next to Kitty, but I'm still in the doorway, watching the whole interaction pan out. _They sure are an interesting pair.  
_  
"I was listening to you Marley. I just wasn't expecting a response so honest. But it's nice, for once, to not be sucked up to and hear a real opinion of how thinking positively can make a difference in one's life."

"Okay, so you were listening. That's good. I'm a rather truthful person by nature. But by no means am I comfortable with the situation we're in, but we have to stick together if we want any chance of making it through this."

Kitty gives Marley a thumbs up. "You're right. Sometimes I don't like admitting other people are right, but you're right. We have to be allies and work together for the sake of our saneness. One more thing, take care of my body! I spent many years shaping and perfecting it and I don't want it to go to waste if we switch back."

Marley just laughs at Kitty's outburst because it literally came out of nowhere. "There's the feisty Kitten I like." Kitty tenses up. _We were both not expecting that... AT ALL!_ "I thought I lost you for a second," Marley coyly says, winking. "You do have a rockin' bod by the way," Marley adds flirtatiously.

_I think Kitty just flushed numerous colors of red and pink._  
"M-Marley... That is so not appropriate! You're totally embarrassing me and probably making your mom really uncomfortable," Kitty replies, her cheeks still a deep shade of crimson.

"I'm just going to go into the kitchen girls. If you need me, you know where to find me," I mention and start to walk away.

"Wait!" Kitty shouts out. "You're going to leave me here when your daughter just said those things to me. Are you sure that's a good idea?!"

I chuckle. "You two obviously may have something more than just friendship on the line. I think it might be better for all of us if you two chat privately for a little while."

"Now wait just a second! You're making an assumption about us that might not even be right! How can you be sure?"

I laugh again. _Kitty sure is a funny girl. She just may be as innocent as Marley after all.  
_  
"I can't be sure, but the shade of red you turned might be an indication."

_Kitty blushes again and hides her face in Marley's shoulder._

I take that as a sign to leave them together. "I'll talk to you girls later then."

"Yeah, sure. Thanks mom, for everything."

"No problem. You know I just try and help."

We smile at one another and I take my leave.

As I head to the kitchen, I hear the doorbell ring. _Who would be here at this hour in the morning?  
_  
I walk over to the door and open it, not sure what to expect. "Hi," I greet with a smile.

The woman takes one look at me and says in utter disgust, "I'm looking for my daughter Kitty and I know she's here. Give her to me now!"

* * *

KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0

**Oh snap! The wrath of Kitty's mom. Stay tuned for the next chapter, which I will try to provide sooner!**


	7. This Wasn't in the Cheerio's Guidebook!

**I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING SINCE MARCH 8TH! I have been very very distracted with everything. Luckily I'm on Spring break now and I'll have a bit of time to write another chapter or two. This one will be fairly interesting; since Kitty's mom has somehow found out that Kitty (Marley) is at Ms. Rose's little estate. And when they head back to school, I wonder how that will go? Also, what happened to Kitty's dad? Wasn't he supposed to be back awhile ago?**

**hockeydegrassi: Yaaaay, I'm stoked that you would rather read my story than sleep! That's something I can't say I'd do! Sleep is seriously my best friend. I'm not a morning person at all xP thank you for your ongoing support, and I'm feeling so much better now than I was when I last updated. Hopefully you'll enjoy this chapter. Kind of left it on a cliffhanger, so I guess you'll see what Ms. Rose decides to say to Ms. Wilde! :)**

**JessaBlessa: I'm happy to hear you loved it! Yeah, I try to entail funny and drama filled moments. Kitty sure is blushing quite a bit, and because of what Marley says? Wonder why? ;D I can't guarantee that everything will be all perfect and fine. You'll just have to read and find out for yourself, haha. About the switching back part; I still haven't decided what to do about that whole scenario, but I'll figure something out in due time. Thank you so much for being willing to talk to me even though we don't know each other personally. Just goes to show that there really are some decent human beings out in the world still. I hope you love this chapter as well!**

**thenerdwithoutglasses: Yes, Kitty is freakin' hilarious. I don't think I even come close to the monster funny comments she makes in Glee, but I try! Cliffhangers are...interesting. Good if they have the next chapter up, but pretty annoying if they don't, in my opinion. GOOD that you knew who was actually speaking because I thought it might be quite confusing at certain points. Kitty's mom is...well, honestly, she's gonna be a witch as you can tell. How far I decide to take her evilness is another whole angle of the story. That is where my scheming mind comes into play! School, that'll be interesting to say the least. I'm not sure if I'll incorporate it next chapter or at the end of this one. You'll just have to see how it all goes. They'll have to go to school eventually and it will be fun to see how Marley reacts to being popular, while Kitty gets to witness the other side. Thanks, I knew I had to bring in a character that was going to know about them switching bodies. Plus, they need someone on their side with all that's going on!**

**EmoChildP: Eek indeed. Kitty's mom is evil and she won't be getting nicer anytime soon!**

**1hopelessromantic: Yeeee! A new reviewer for my story. Good to see you like it so much. It's much appreciated :)**

* * *

KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0

Kitty's P.o.v -  
_Marley and I are upstairs in her room talking about this and that, when I hear a knock at the door. My heart starts to pound, because I don't know who could be there. I think there may be a chance that it could be my mom! It sounds crazy, but I always get this nagging feeling when my mother is close by. Kind of creepy, right? But it's so true. Marley shouldn't have to put up with my mom. She's the sweetest girl I know and she does not deserve to be treated so poorly. What am I saying? A little while back, I would have been laying down the insults, every chance I got on her. This girl is changing me in more than one way, and (I'm not just talking about switching bodies) it's scaring me way more than I'd like to admit.  
_  
"Marley, let's go see who's at the door," I suggest, catching her gaze, prodding her to follow me out of the room.

She giggles, but she follows me anyways. "Alright, I will. Just stop poking me already," she says, playfully. "Kitty, who do you think is at the door this early in the morning?" She questions, with a cute tilt of her head. _Okay, that was totally adorable when she tilted her head. Kitty, quit calling Marley; a girl, who you're not supposed to like, cute. I'm so totally letting this sweet angel get into my head! _

"Kitty, are you okay? You're kind of staring off into your own little world it seems." _Great...she caught me already. I didn't even answer her question. No wonder she thinks something is off with me.  
_  
"Uhh, yeah...I'm fine," I partly lie.

We both crouch down and Marley touches my shoulder. "You know, it's okay to not be okay. This is insanity at its finest and I'm still in awe and shock about the whole situation."

Marley's right. _All of this is crazy and any other person would be currently be freaked out and panicking too, so maybe it's okay to be afraid, contrary to what I've been taught growing up.  
_  
"Thanks, I needed that," I say as I smile gratefully at Marley. "What's happened to us is crazy beyond belief. I guess we're lucky that the person who happened to find out was your mom. Anyone else would have called us lunatics on the spot, and might have called an insane asylum too. I know for a fact my mom would have thought there was something wrong with the both of us, (not that she already doesn't) and definitely wouldn't be anything like your generous mom."

"It's no problem Kitty. Like I said, we have to stick to together. It would be hard with or without you, but at least it's a little better with you around. I am so thankful I have a mom like mine because she really is amazing. What I don't understand is how a mom can be so cruel to her own flesh and blood. It's sickening to know she slapped you and it's even more terrible that she didn't feel an ounce of guilt after doing it."

Marley has fierceness in her eyes and it's as if a fire is burning behind her beautiful orbs now.

I point at the door. "Marley, your mom is opening it!" She nods in understanding and turns her attention toward the barrier.

I can barely hear what Marley's mom is saying. All I make out is her saying hi and then I hear that ever so familiar voice that frightens me so badly. It's my mom for sure, and she knows I'm here. _How could she possibly know I'm here?! I never told her I was friends with Marley. Why would I? And Marley wouldn't have said where she was going. She practically sprinted over here to get away from my devilish mother. _

I start visibly shaking. _If she finds out I'm here, she'll take me back to the house with force, if she has to. Well actually, she'd take Marley, because we've switched bodies and it'll be a convoluted mess. I won't let her take Marley away. _

_That sounded like a line a hero would say in a movie... I thought I was supposed to be the scheming cheerleader who gets away with everything, while always getting her way? Is this being scripted? Or am I actually turning over a new leaf? I need a vacation. . .to clear my clouded mind._

Marley suddenly reaches over, grins happily, and hugs me tightly. "You're shaking Kitty."

"My mom is at the door. She's going to take you back to the house if we don't hide! I can't let her do that!" At this point, I'm balling my eyes out into Marley's (my) shoulder and staining her (my) shirt.

Marley didn't say calm down or tell me to be quiet. She just holds me close and whispers in my ear that she won't go with my mother. She then proceeds to tenderly kiss my forehead. She just kissed my forehead and I have this tingling sensation running through my body! _Ahhh, what is she doing to me?!_ Still, I feel like nothing could ruin our special moment.

"Kitty, if we work together, I think we can make it out of this with minimal injuries. Of course I mean in a figurative way."

I laugh at what she says. _She always babbles on, but it's very endearing on her for some strange reason. I'm crying and laughing simultaneously, and I'm actually okay with both of these emotions. _"You're so funny Marley. Always trying to make others feel better, even amidst chaos and hardships."

"Thank you for simply being here for me. You don't know what it means to me," I admit graciously.

"Actually, I do know what it means to you Kitty. You finally have someone you can confide in and that you feel safe with. It's definitely something new for you and I bet it's a nice for a change."

We are looking into each other's eyes longingly and it's right then that I know there might be something more than friendship between us. _I never believed I could be interested in a girl romantically. I don't want to be, but I can't help it if Marley is being so sweet and cute. God, I'm falling hard and fast for her... This wasn't supposed to happen._

"It is nice. Really nice." I'm sure my cheeks are a rosy red color once again.

_She just loves making me blush, doesn't she?_

My ears perk up and I detect my mother's voice again. _It's something along the lines of give me Kitty, I know she's here. She is the most demanding person I know, other than me. I can get pretty demanding, but she takes it to a new level that is beyond terrifying.  
_  
I can clearly hear what Ms. Rose's reply is though.

"I'm sorry to inform you that Kitty is not here. I don't know why you believe Kitty is here at my house. I will be sure to tell you if she happens to show up Mrs. Wilde."

"You better tell me if you hear anything about Kitty! And you call this garbage dump a house?! I'd be absolutely embarrassed and horrified to have to come home to this every night!"

My mother is yelling again and criticizing another individual she hardly knows. _How can she degrade and bring down people as if they're nothing?! I want to go over there and tell her to leave Ms. Rose alone! But I get that it'll cause more drama, and we don't need any more of that, especially today! _

I can't see Ms. Rose's facial expressions, but I'm sure she's smiling at my mother, even though she doesn't deserve any kindness from the likes of the Rose family. "I am saddened to hear that that's what you think of my abode. Although you don't respect me or my house, would you like to come in? We can chat about where she possibly could have disappeared to," Ms. Rose suggests randomly.

"Umm, Marley, why is your mom inviting my witch of a mother into your household?"

"I'm with you Kitty. I'm as perplexed as you are. My mom is kind and not to be mean, but I can't see why she'd have any desire to talk to your mom."

We're sitting side by side and talking about why Marley's mom would invite the monster in._ There has to be some catch or something up her sleeve. _

"None taken. Trust me. I don't blame you for wondering that."

My mother answers again. _She's surprisingly back to a fairly normal tone, which is rare for her. _"That actually sounds like a plan. You better invite me in and let's get talking about where she might be." _That's probably the most normal I've heard her speak for a very long time._

She's almost always screaming or hollering at me or my dad. I wish my dad was here. I miss him and he had to postpone our breakfast date because work called for him to go all the way to California... I know he wouldn't stand up to her, but it'd be nice to have someone who likes me for who I am and doesn't criticize everything I say or anything I do.

"Have a seat over here Mrs. Wilde," Ms. Rose says, pointing to the couch. "I will be right back, so make yourself at home."

She begins to walk towards Marley's room. "Girls, please listen to what I have to say."

We both nod our heads in agreement and she starts to talk.

"I invited your mom in so I could distract her. You two need to head to school immediately. It doesn't matter that you're late. You'll be safer there than here. I put your mom in an area of the house where she won't be able to see anyone leave through the front door. So girls, you have to go, and you have to go now!"

"That is pretty elaborate Ms. Rose. You really think on your feet. I'm impressed," I admit honestly.

Marley goes over to her mom and wraps her in a hug full of thankfulness. "Thank you mom. I love you," Marley whispers into her moms ear. "Come over here Kitty; group hug time."

_I've never had what they have and I'll never have what those two have. A part of me is a little jealous, but mostly I'm thankful that they care about me, someone they scarcely know and used to tolerate almost every day at school._

I go over to them both and they engulf me in hug full of love and kindness. I'm so overwhelmed that I feel moisture going down my cheeks. _Oh great, I'm crying, so they're going to think there's a problem.  
_  
"Kitty, what's wrong?" they both ask in unison. They so totally would end up asking the same question at the same time.

"Nothing. Nothing is wrong. I'm just happy."

"Aww, Kitty, that's touching," Marley states, gingerly wiping away the tear droplets on my face. A smile gracing her lips.

"Kitty, you have really made a complete 180 since I've talked to you at school. This Kitty seems to be the real one that just never had the chance to shine through at McKinley," Ms. Rose says with a genuine smile.

"Thank you so much, to the both of you. My gratitude cannot express how thankful I am. You've shown me more kindness in one day than my mother has in my whole life. It's sad, but it is unfortunately true."

Their faces light up and they crush me in another hug. _I'm not complaining though._

I feel Marley's breath tickle the inside of my ear. The chills run down my spine and she says ever so softly, "you're adorable."

My face reddens so quickly and my heart starts beating more erratically than ever before. _I can barely breathe... I-I can't even stand. . . _

Luckily Marley and Ms. Rose have enough support on me so that I don't fall.

"Dear, are you alright? Do we need to take you to the hospital?" Marley's mom questions; obviously concerned for my well-being. _She might have a reason to be if Marley does that again! What's she thinking? Her mom is literally right there on the other side. She could have heard what Marley said, but she probably would have been fine with it. She didn't stop Marley the last time she was flirting with me! It's like she approves and is working together with Marley to embarrass me.  
_  
"N-no, I'm fine. I just...lost my balance for a second. I'm still getting used to being in Marley's body." That was a good cover, but I know Marley doesn't believe a word I uttered. _Gah, she know what that did to me and she'll probably use that to her advantage. She has some power over me and wow, was that embarrassing. I've never responded to someone like that in my life... EVER!  
_  
Marley sends a wink my way and I try to turn away so I don't blush, but it's too late.

_She got me. Again. Dammit._

"Are you sure you're okay Kitty?" Marley questions innocently, with that sweet smile of hers.

"Yes, I'm fine," I pout, sticking my tongue out at her lightheartedly.

She laughs and I can't help but think that I want to make her laugh as much as possible.

Ms. Rose interrupts our playful little tiff. "Girls, you need to get going. I'm glad to know you're doing well Kitty, but your mom is waiting and I don't know how long I can keep her in the house."

We both gesture that we understand the situation and start to pack items needed for school. _Usually I'd have my Cheerios bag, but since I'm going to have to be Marley, I'll be carrying a backpack and she'll be sporting a backpack too? My bag is at my house and we're not risking going back my hell hole. _

"Ready to go Marley?"

"Yeah, let's run to school."

"Good luck girls. I'll try to give you as much time as I can."

"Thank you Ms. Rose, for everything," I say, grinning.

"No problem."

She goes over to kiss Marley on the forehead and then she surprises me. _She kisses my forehead too!  
_  
I stare at her and she just laughs in return. "Get going you two!"

We rush toward the door, being as quiet as we can. The door opens and to my relief, there's not much of any sound. We creep out and Marley shuts the door behind her. We high five one another and grin too. _We're out of the woods for now._

KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0

We run all the way to the front of McKinley High School. By the time we get there, we're gasping for our breath. We don't go in as soon as we get there because we just want to catch our breath before turning up late to class.

"I made you blush," Marley bluntly states out of nowhere, and it catches me off guard.

I turn away so she can't my face, because I'm surely blushing again. "So what if you did?" I counter back, trying to infuse some amount of Cheerio's attitude.

"You know it's not a crime to blush, right? Oh, and I know you turned away from me because you're blushing and you don't want me to see you. Isn't that right?" Marley boldly and correctly assumes.

I reluctantly agree. "So you're correct again. You don't have to rub it in Marley!" I mention, completely blushing in the process.

"Awww Kitty, don't act like that. Come over here and give me a hug," Marley says teasingly.

I turn back around and pull out the biggest pout. "Fine, you win this time. Next time I'll make you blush," I threaten while still totally flushing. _That was probably the least convincing threat I've ever said to anyone. _

Marley walks up to me and opens her arms for an embrace, which I instantaneously give into. It lasts for awhile since neither of us wishes to let go of the warmth enveloping our bodies.

Eventually Marley pulls away, but her lips are on the verge of touching mine, and I'm very feeling faint at this point. She smirks at my helplessness and vulnerable is the emotion that is clouding my mind. She moves her head slightly, plants a kiss on my cheek, and skips off giggling.

_Marley almost kissed me on the lips? And I would have let her! There was nothing stopping her. I'm kind of glad it didn't happen. I don't know what I would have done if she did kiss me._

Marley snaps me out of my daydream. "Hey Kitten, are you coming or what? If you want a kiss, all you have to do is ask."

"Maybe next time it won't be on the cheek," She flirts, while adding that wink that's gets me every time.

We enter through the doors of McKinley and I know I'm not faking a friendship for the first time in my life. _The real question is; do I want more than friendship from Marley Rose?_

_I think I do._

_I am so going to Cheerio hell for this._

KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0

* * *

**Yay for chapter 7 and more Karley goodness. I'm sorry for teasing everyone with the near kiss. I couldn't let them kiss, but it was fun writing the whole scene! Next chapter will have them back at school. Sorry for putting it off until chapter 8, but better late than never :)**


	8. Young and Hopeless is an Understatement!

**After a long period of hiatus, I finally feel like writing again! I wasn't sad or depressed, or anything related to those emotions. I just got real busy with school, track, and spending time with my friends! I don't know if being uninspired also played a factor, but I'm thinking it did. I kind of feel as if new Karley fics are in shortage. There are plenty of them getting updated, unlike my story, which hasn't been since April. There actually are some new ones now. I checked, and it looks like most of them are one shots, but those are fun to read too!**

**hockeydegrassi: you are too kind. I'm flattered, really. *blushes* I'm overjoyed that my story is one of your favorites and I hope you'll still read it even though it's been quite awhile since I've updated! You even stayed up late to read my story and stopped writing yours?! Wow, I am speechless. Thank you so much again and I really appreciate that you care about how I feel, haha. You are seriously awesome! :);):)**

**ddfans: Yes, isn't everyone looking forward to the kiss. Seven chapters and still no kiss yet, at least not on the lips:0 I wonder how many more it will be?!**

**EmoChildP: I think your reaction will be a bit different than expected with how Kitty and Marley act... Tell me what you think, okay? Yeah, I'm scared of Kitty's mom too, and I made her up! She is beyond creepy. Try total monster and utterly terrifying. Thanks for your generous review and it is actually fairly long:) It doesn't really matter to me if the review is long or not. A review is a review and any are welcome!**

**thenerdwithoutglasses: Thank you! I'm not sure where I'm going to take their characters, but it'll hopefully be somewhere good. Marley might not be a loser anymore and Kitty might not be at the top of the social pyramid. Guess you'll just have to read this chapter and so on. Hope you like where I take it! And you're so right; They are inevitably meant to fall in love with one another:D**

**JessaBlessa: Thanks, I really am grateful for your review! It's all good. I'm sure you're feeling a lot better by now, seeing as this review was more than a month ago, but just in case you aren't, feel better! I'm really sorry to hear that your family doesn't love you for who you are. At least your girlfriend's family is accepting and loving. I don't know if Marley or Kitty are totally gay, but they are so into each other! Marleysexual? I will definitely have to hold onto that word;D it's funny how Marley keeps making Kitty blush, and not the other way around xD I agree with you that a kiss on the cheek is better for now. They are just barley discovering their feelings, and it would be too soon to go straight into a relationship. I have been doing great recently. Thank you for taking the time to care about me and even being willing to talk to me. I hope you enjoy this chapter:)**

**Again, sorry for the extended period of delay! I hope you guys aren't too mad at me. I'm not that great of a writer anyways, so I'm sure someone else's story is much more fascinating. Thanks for everything, and I hope you all enjoy this chapter! Don't forget Kitty and Marley are still not in their own body. So this first part will be in Kitty's P.o.v, but remember, she is still Marley on her outward external appearance.**

* * *

KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0

We head into where Glee club is held. _Okay, so this isn't exactly class, but it's still at school! And it's almost like a class. The only difference is that we had the right to choose if we wanted to join or not. This is probably going to look strange when both of us enter at the same time. _

"Marley Rose and Kitty Wilde? Why are you both so late? And why are you coming in at the same time?" Mr. Schue questions. A look of uncertainty is spreading across his face, and he's not the only one who's confused.

"We're sorry for being late Mr. Schue, and we just ended up arriving at the same time," I say a little too quickly.

_I know Marley and I are friends now, but I'm not sure if I'm ready to tell anyone else, even if it's just someone from the Glee club. It's scary when you switch bodies with someone and something in your life changes so suddenly. When you end up becoming friends with someone who you previously thought wouldn't want anything to do with you, it's kind of a big deal. But I'm so glad I did. I've never had a friend like her and she's never had a friend like me. Sometimes people come into your life unexpectedly, but it can really be the best thing, even if you don't know it at the time.  
_  
"Cat fight!" Sam shouts loudly, a teasing tone in his voice.

"You're right Sam! Her name is Kitty and she had a cat fight with Marley. I totally get why you said that," Brittany replies, laughing. "You're a genius Sam!"

"Thank you, thank you very much." Sam tries out his best Elvis impersonation, which really isn't that great, but Brittany laughs hysterically at his fatal attempt.

"Sam, we didn't have a cat fight. That's a juvenile name to call a disagreement between two women."

"Maybe it is, but I'm just stating the truth. Plus, it's kind of funny. It's called a cat fight and her name is Kitty? Even you have to admit that was pretty good, especially coming from me," Sam convincingly states.

"You're right Sam," Kitty (Marley) randomly chimes in. I turn my head in her direction and give her an odd look. She mouths back that I should just let Sam have this one. _She does have a point. The boy doesn't usually win the verbal fights. Now that I think about it, he doesn't win the physical ones either. _

Sam gives Kitty a mega watt smile for agreeing with him. "Thank you Kitty. Three against one Marley; I think I won the battle this time!" Sam shouts gleefully and triumphantly. _You would have thought he just won a football game or nationals for Glee club.  
_  
_Marley is right. Why rain on Sam's parade? This is better than most of his jokes or poor impressions, for that matter. _

Then someone else interrupts my thoughts. "Well, although I do find Sam's attempt to be a little funny, there is nothing funny about Kitty. She's a complete witch and only cares about herself. Mr. Schue, why did you even let Kitty into Glee club? She doesn't care about making real connections with anyone here, and she ridicules everyone at every given opportunity," Tina bluntly blurts out.

_That girl sure does love to hear herself talk. She always wants to be the center of attention now, but she never is. She's overshadowed by other Glee members. It sucks to be in the shadows; to be second best to someone else. Maybe jealousy is a factor? I would be pretty mad if some freshmen were showing me up and I was a graduating senior at McKinley. _

The room went eerily silent. The silence was more than just uncomfortable. _Most people would say this would create tension, but I think everyone was more so in shock and awe, including me. And I'm the one she's referring to. I think everyone is afraid to respond to Tina, or to say anything because I'm here. The funny thing is, I'm not in my own body, so I can't really threaten_ _Tina without turning Marley into a completely different person. They might get suspicious and wonder why I'm defending Kitty, who is actually me. As far as they know, we're sworn enemies.  
_  
"At least I don't vapor rape Blaine, who might I mention, is gay. You can't be with him Tina. He doesn't like girls, sweetie." I fight back. _This totally isn't Marley's personality, but now people will see a new side of her and maybe she won't be taken advantage of all the time.  
_  
Everyone whips their head around blindingly fast and they all draw their attention directly at me. _Uhh...maybe that wasn't such a smart idea. I thought making Marley a tad feistier would be an interesting change in the mood, but I probably just shocked everyone in the entire Glee club, including the real Marley! _

Mr. Schue awkwardly coughs before speaking. _I don't think anyone knew how to, or even wanted to interrupt our dispute._ "Thank you Tina, for sharing your "wonderful" disposition of Kitty. And Marley, I can't say I was expecting that aggressive reply at all. But anyways, moving on from th-"

"-Marley, since when do you defend Kitty?" Jake rudely cuts in and disrupts Mr. Schue. _What did I ever see in that wannabe Chris Brown...? _

"I'm not standing up for Kitty. I'm simply stating a fact. Don't go after someone who is already hitting home runs for the other team. You're going to end up with a broken heart."

"Jake, say sorry to Mr. Schue. You totally interrupted him!" Kitty kindly tells Jake. After everybody hears that, they all turn to shoot their attention toward Kitty. _I mean, they're not used to "Kitty" being nice to anyone or trying to get someone else to say sorry. _

Unique gasps dramatically as if he were the star in a tv drama series. "Kitty, girl, what is wrong? You don't care if people say sorry or not, and you've barely spoken up at all. You're more than generous with your opinion of anyone and everyone, so why so timid today?"

"There's nothing wrong with me. I just decided to keep to myself for a change. I don't feel like getting into anything today. For the record, I care about more than just myself. Maybe I don't act like it, but I do care for you all, to some degree. I put up a false bravado almost all the time, so no one gets to know the real me. I don't let relationships form because I don't want to risk getting hurt, except I don't get to make any real friends either. It's pretty much a double-edged sword."

Everyone went silent, again. All eyes were on Kitty and the teens were all slack-jawed with utter amazement and surprise.

_Oh, and this includes me! What is Marley thinking? I would never ever say anything as vulnerable and weak as that! She's going to blow our cover; wait, what cover? No one is going to believe that we're not in our own bodies. We can't tell anyone in Glee club, they'll think we're even more insane. _

"Wow Kitty, I never thought I'd hear you say anything so...so honest. It's honestly, quite refreshing," Ryder pipes in.

Kitty smiles sweetly at Ryder. "Gee, thanks for having faith in me Ryder. I can be honest and down-to-earth when I want to be. I choose to be the way I am for a reason."

"I didn't mean to insult you; I just don't see the benefit of not having any real friends. It's really great to be able to have people you can trust and count on without a second thought."

Then Jake puts his two cents in. "I agree with Ryder on this one. It's cool to have a bro that's got your back or that you can talk to when you're having girl trouble."

"I will keep that in mind guys. Let's let Mr. Schue to back to what he was saying. Jake, don't you have something to say to Mr. Schue?" Kitty suggests.

There was a pause, and then Jake seemed to remember that he was supposed to apologize.

Jake stands up and goes over to Mr. Schue. "I'm sorry for interrupting you Mr. Schue."

Mr. Schue gives Jake a head nod. "It's fine Jake. Thank you for the apology though. And thank you Kitty?" There was definite bewilderment in his voice. "I didn't expect that from you, but it's a pleasant surprise. I am thoroughly enjoying the new Kitty Wilde!"

"Sure Mr. Schue, anytime."

_I think everyone is even more confused, if that's even remotely possible. Marley is not being a good me at all. She said that I care about gleeks?! Geeks in Glee club? I don't think so! I might care about her, a little. Okay, maybe a lot, but that doesn't mean she has the right to make me out to be so, so good. I have an image to uphold. But, it seems like people might actually like this new Kitty more than the old one. I don't really blame them though. Marley's a terrific person who has real friends, unlike me. I just use people or degrade them so I feel better about myself. No wonder they were so confused about my new attitude. Because it's not me; it's Marley. She might be a better me than me. No, she is a better me. . . If we never switch back-  
_  
Mr. Schue's voice snaps me out of my thoughts. "Let's get back on topic guys."

Marley is looking directly at me and has a worried expression on her face. _I must look like there's something wrong. I don't deserve any of her attention. She cares about me way too much._

"This week we'll be focusing on break up songs. Not because I think anyone should break up, but so we get a good feel for slower more melancholy tracks. It will also give you a chance to tap into the raw emotions and lyrics of the song. It's a great chance to sing out your heart if you've experienced a bad break up, or even if you haven't, you can still channel an emotion as if it was actually happening. I have chosen a song for everyone already, so I hope you accept my choices."

"Jake, you'll be singing So Sick by-"

"-Ne-Yo. I kind of expected to get that song. I think everyone expected me to get this one, but whatever. I'll kill any song I'm given!" Jake acknowledges with his cocky attitude, and trademark smug grin that I've come to despise.

"Yes, expected, but that means you should be ready to prove you can kill it. You talk the talk, but can you walk the walk?"

Jake shoots Mr. Schue a questioning glance. "Mr. Schue, this isn't walking or talking; it's singing, so I don't know why those are important at all."

Just about everyone rolls their eyes and starts to laugh at Jake.

Artie chimes in to inform Jake of his comedic blunder. "You can't be serious? You've never heard of that phrase before? Are you that dense? It's a metaphor Jake, and it's not new news to anyone. You're a hopeless cause."

Jake simply glares at wheel chair boy for insulting him, or for what he believes is an insult. "Don't test me Artie. I'm not an idiot!"

"You sure about that?" Artie counters back. "You manipulate women all the time because they fall for your charm and that dumb smile. You could use your time to be productive, but all you care about is the next hot girl and your reputation. Unfortunately, you're fairly one-dimensional. Shallow is the word that comes to mind when I think of you."

Marley and I exchange glances from opposite sides of the room. She gives me a shoulder shrug and I nod back, not going unnoticed by Jake.

Jake is clearly fuming by this point. _It's kind of hilarious for me; to see that pretty boy smile wiped off his face. _

"At least I don't play the victim every day of my life. You try to make people feel bad for you. Yuh know, since you're in a wheel chair and all."

_Ouch! That was a low blow Jake. I don't think I would've even said that to Artie. I've said some cruel stuff in the past, but I don't know. When you insult someone for something that is out of their control, it's different.  
_  
"Jake, you owe Artie a big apology. That was uncalled for." Mr. Schue rightfully tells Jake.

Jake scoffs. "I don't owe him a thing. He insults me first and I'm the one who has to apologize? I'm the only one? Just because he's in a wheel chair doesn't mean he should get special treatment!"

"You're right. You don't owe me anything and it was silly of me to believe we were friends. I don't want your apology Jake. Just leave me alone and don't talk to me. Bye guys, I don't know if I'm coming back. Sorry for the sudden leave of absence, but I just don't feel right being here anymore after what Jake said." Artie wheels out of the room quickly, and the door closes with a swift thud.

Mr. Schue looks fed up by now. "Enough of this! Stop with the petty insults! We're all supposed to be friends here, or at least be civil with one another, but I've seen quite the opposite the whole time. And now Artie left. Who knows if he'll come back? We need him; we need everybody to cooperate. I don't understand where that sudden outburst came from Jake, but it hit Artie pretty hard in the heart, and it wasn't right. Even you know this."

"Maybe it wasn't right, but I have freedom of speech, so I should be able to say what I want. You want to know what's even weirder than that fight I had with Artie? That Marley and Kitty aren't fighting or throwing any insults at one another. I feel like they're both hiding something from everyone but each other. It's making me real nervous and anxious. Why don't you tell everyone? You must be hiding something juicy. You've been sharing glances the whole time and it doesn't make any sense to me!"

_I could probably come up with a suitable fib for the time being, but freakin' Jake put us on the spot. Poor Marley probably wants nothing more than to tell the truth, but it's too soon. Everyone will probably think it's a lie. I can't do it yet. I'm sorry Marley; I've let you down...and then words start slipping out before I can get myself to shut up...  
_  
"Kitty and I are friends now!"

KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0 KARLEY FABERRY 2.0

* * *

**Oh my gawd! The long awaited chapter 8 is complete! Yee! It didn't even really take that long for me to write it. I usually write in big spurts because it bugs me if I only do a teeny bit. I am not making any promises of how soon the next chapter will come out. Sorry there was not exactly any Karley goodness in this part. But the school part is good, right? Or the Glee club more specifically! Thank you readers :)**

**Kitty admitted that she and Marley are friends now! Oh man, wasn't that supposed to stay between them? And will Artie be back?**

**P.S. - I hate how auto correct says Schue isn't a word! Names shouldn't be wrong!**


End file.
